Can it be true love?
by Naomi817
Summary: Roy was looking for his usual prey for the night when he saw Ed. After sleeping with Ed and telling him he was a one night stand, will Roy regret it and can Ed forgive him? ROYED yaoi! Dont like DONT READ Rated for language and sexual content. I do not own fullmetal! Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys this short two piece maybe 3 I don't know... Anyway I decided to write it I hope you guys like it. It is Yaoi so if you dont like it don't read... as simple as that hehe :) Anyway if you do like Yaoi espically Roy/Ed then please read and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

Roy was walking down the street looking for his daily one night stand when he saw a short blonde boy in leather pants. 'Hmm what the hell. Why not? I have heard he had a crush on me and besides I have wanted to try with a guy. Who's better then Ed? He's as close as they come to being a girl.' "Hey Fullmetal!"

Ed turns around, a little surprised to see Roy he never see's him outside the office. "Hey Colonel what are you doing here?" "Oh just looking around. Say you wanna come to my place tonight? I made dinner and I accidentally made too much." "Aww what Colonel Bastard did your date back out on you?" Ok that made Roy a little mad. He was tempted to tell him no that's what your coming home to be, but decided not to, however instead he said "no Ed actually I did just make too much and hell if you don't want any stew then that's your problem I was just trying to be nice."

As soon as the "S" word was put into play Ed changed his mind pretty fast. "Did, Did you just say stew? Uh never mind I would like to come over."

Roy smirked, "Then come this way."

* * *

Roy's House

'Wheww thank the gods that I actually made stew today or I would of been screwed.' Roy sat a bowl of Stew in front of Ed and placed a bowl down for him self. "So why do you like stew if you hate milk Ed?"

Ed cringed at the word milk, but managed to answer anyway, "Well I don't know. Who ever created stew is a genius because if I didn't already know milk was in stew I probably would have never guessed. This is delicious Mustang I never knew you could cook... Don't let it get to your head Bastard I see that damn grin creeping on your face." Wow Ed was right with out Roy even knowing it his famous grin started coming on his face.

The whole rest of the dinner was complete silent. Ed was too focused on devouring the stew that even if Roy tried to start a conversation Ed probably wouldn't have heard. "Well that was delicious Mustang. Um I guess I should get going."

"Wait Ed." Ed turned around and had his lips be taken over by Roy's. Ed's eyes were huge for a moment because he couldn't believe the famous Flame alchemist, Womanizer of central was kissing him, but the shock didn't last long because this has been Edwards Dream for the longest time. Instead Ed grabbed the back of Roy's neck to deepen he kiss. Roy grabbed Edward's legs and pulled him up Ed wrapped his legs around Roy feeling a bump on his groin. Both moan into each others mouth.

Roy to Ed upstairs to his bedroom and put him on his bed. Roy broke the kiss to take of his shirt showing off his spectacular abs. Ed couldn't help but stare. Roy smiled and went to take off Ed shirt. After taking it off he gave a second to look at Ed. Noticing how muscular and tan the kid was. Sure there was a few scars, but that didn't bother Roy. Ed noticed how Roy was checking him out and blushed. Causing Roy to smirk and kiss Ed again. After taking control of the younger alchemists mouth he went to His neck was biting and sucking there. Ed moan and raised his hips to rub his trapped erection on the others trapped member. Roy had to let go of Ed's neck and let out a soft moan. He pushed Ed's hips down and went straight for the button and zipper. After undoing them he pulled the pants along with the boxers off showing Ed surprising large member for such a small guy. Approving Roy bend down and licks Ed's erection. Getting a twitch from the mans cock and the needy moan Roy took the whole thing in his mouth. Going up and down and licking the head when he got to the top. All the moans Ed kept making was making Roy's member hurt like crazy he wanted it to be realized soon, however he wanted to make sure Ed was the first to cum. Roy felt Ed start to tense which caused him to stroke faster and suck hard finally Ed made a pleasurable Moan and came into Roy's mouth.

Roy swallowed it all and after he made sure none was left he went and kissed Ed on the mouth and started undoing his own pants after he released his member he put three fingers up to Ed's mouth motioning for him to suck, and after seeing what was gonna go in him he didn't hesitate. After he felt his fingers were good and ready he took them out and whiling putting one finger in kissed Ed. After Ed settled down he put his second finger and soon after his third. Finally he felt Ed was good and ready so he took his fingers out and lined his member up with Ed's entrance. "Ready?" Ed could only nod. Slowly pushing in Roy noticed that Ed was still tighter than he thought which made it all the more enjoyable. Seeing Edward finally settle down he pulled out and thrust-ed back in. Harder and Harder each time. Roy felt like he was getting close so he grabbed Ed's cock and started pumping. "Mustang I'm about to ahhh-" Ed came tensing up while he did so. Roy felt the tight area getting tighter and with a final thrust came in Ed.

After Roy could get his energy back, he pulled out of Ed and went to lay next to him. Feeling so happy Ed decided to go curl up to Roy and sleep. Roy was fine with Ed wanting to sleep here I mean he didn't expect Ed to be able to walk home right after that. Roy did feel though that it would only be polite if he put his arms around him at least.

Ed felt so at home in Roy's arms for some reason and he wasn't gonna deny it. If Roy wanted to sleep with Ed then Roy must of liked him right. Well hell Ed was gonna admit anyway. "Mustang I love you, I'm happy you were my first." After that Ed drifted off to sleep. Roy how ever was far from tired after that. 'Shit you got to be kidding me. I forgot that he hadn't had sex before. No he can't love me because I don't love him it was supposed to be only a one night thing. Damn it and it's still gonna be. Tomorrow morning I will tell Ed that it was a one night thing and that it will never happen again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys so I'm a little upset because I was writing this and randomly all my writing disappeared so it might not be a good at it normally would of been. Either way I still hope you enjoy it cause now it was twice as hard to write :D. Anyway I guess i should write the warning crap that i was supposed to do in the first chapter oops :)**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or and characters sadly i mean who wouldnt want a little blonde alchemist that you say one word (Short) and you get a funny show and a pretty hot personal lighter (No pun intended) :) hehe**

**This is Yaoi so boy on boy if you dont like it please dont read if you do like it then please do read.**

**Rated M for language and Sexual content and there will be OOC sorry i'll try my best not to though.**

* * *

Ed woke up the next morning feeling great well besides the fact his butt hurt a little bit. Edward opened his eyes and found that Roy had already gotten up. 'Hmm would have never guessed for him to be a early riser.' Ed got up, got dressed and went down stairs. He found Roy sitting at the table thinking about something. "Good Morning!" Ed said with a nice smile.

Roy looked up and saw Ed. 'Well here goes nothing.' "Good morning Fullmetal."

"So... about last night. I had a nice time."

"Ya about that Fullmetal you know that was a one time thing and its never gonna happen again."

Ed sat there for a moment trying to think it through. Finally he got what Roy was trying to say and his eyes got huge. "But Roy I thought-"

"Fullmetal do not call me Roy you will call me by Colonel or Mustang if necessary."

"You know what Colonel Bastard I don't care anymore. I should have known Colonel Bastard the biggest asshole in the world would just want to use me. I finally get you. You don't have a fucking heart so that's why you sleep with every girl to make your ego better so you feel like you have a heart. However you'll never find someone to love and I get it now. I'm sorry for being such a burden. Fuck you and have a nice life."

Ed eyes started water from his anger but he didn't want Mustang to see so he got up and ran home leaving Roy alone and a tad bit shocked. 'Don't know how to love huh?'

* * *

**Ed and Al's Apartment**

"Hey brother welcome come home! Wait what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ed didn't want to tell Al what happened he felt dirty and stupid for doing it.

"Brother I know it not nothing so please do not lie to me." Al used the guilt trip on his brother knowing it would work.

"Well you know how I used to kinda have a crush on Mustang..." Alphonse nodded for Ed to continue. "Well he invited me over for some stew and well we ended up doing more than just eating..."

Al thought it through when he finally got it. "Oh you mean you and the colonel did it..."

"Yay well then this morning he basically told me I was a whore and that it was never gonna happen again." If Alphonse had a face it would have turn into looking like he just saw someone get shot. 'Oh my Gods I can't believe it so Ed was right the Colonel really is a bastard.'

"And the worst of if it all I have to go to the office and see the damn bastard today to give the report."

Al really didn't know how he could help. So he decided on the only thing he could do. "Brother it's okay I understand and if you write the report ill turn it in for you. I mean I went on the missions so if he has any questions I should be able to answer."

Ed gave Al a genuine smile which he rarely does to anyone but Al. "Thanks Alphonse I own you a lot."

* * *

**Central HQ**

Alphonse walked into central HQ and went into mustangs outer office.

Hawkeye looked up thinking she was gonna see Ed coming in but was a little surprised on seeing Al. "Hello Alphonse where is your brother? He has a report to turn into the Colonel."

Alphonse looked at her, "huh? oh... uh... yes sir he wasn't feeling good today so considering I went on the mission as well I told him I would bring his report in for him."

"Very well Alphonse you may go in."

"Uh thank you Sir."

Alphonse walked into Mustangs inner office. When he entered he saw the 'Bastard' him self sitting behind his desk and it looked like he was doing paper work but Al wasn't to sure. All Al could think is how much he wanted to scream at the jerk in front of him, but he knew he couldn't.

Roy looked up and was very surprised to see Alphonse instead. "Ah Alphonse what a pleasant surprise." Roy put on a smile but Al could feel it was fake. "Where is your brother?"

All the sweet innocent Alphonse could think right now is how he wanted to beat that smile away. "Oh he wasn't feeling to well this morning so considering I went on the mission as well, I brought the report here instead." Might as well keep the story the same even know Roy knew it was a lie.

"Well I see Alphonse, but I need Ed to be more mature and come down here and do it him self."

That does it Al was far from his usual state. "You know what sir I'm sorry but I can't see my brother being the one who is immature. If anyone is it is you." Roy was shocked for the second time today he was told off by someone younger than him.

"Excuse me Al do you care to elaborate?"

"Yes sir actually I do. I know what you did to my brother and okay so he gets angry easily and he's not 30 years old and big deal he hasn't slept with everyone in central. Well I guess he has now considering he has slept with you." Roy stared at Alphonse speechless so Al continued. "If anything my brother if very mature he's was able to master alchemy before he even hit puberty. He was able to bring me back to life. He has been able to become a state alchemist at the age of 12, we was able to endure automail without even crying once, even know our mission is very hard he hasn't gave up once." Roy had no clue what to say. Yeah he knew all this already, but he never took it into to much thought. And what Al said next just broke Roy to pieces. "Even more sir I believe that Edward is way more mature than you. I'm starting to wonder who is actually the oldest. I mean sir at least Ed can love and even more he can admit it. Love is the biggest emotion ever and you have to be mature to actually love someone."

Roy was shocked he couldn't believe it after all this time Ed was more mature than him. Ed has been through so much and Roy never noticed. He had to get a suit of armor to yell at him to finally get him to understand.

"Sir here is the report if you have any questions just call my room and _I'll_ answer anything you need to know." Al walked over to Roy's desk dropped the report and started walking to the door. His had on the handle he turned around looked directly into Mustangs eyes and said "Oh and sir don't call me Al it's Alphonse to you" and he left to go home.

* * *

**Yay it's done I finally finished it really would of been longer and probably better if i computer wouldn't have deleted all my work im sorry guys. Poor Ed and muhaha Roy got what was coming to him he honestly deserves getting yelled at my Alphonse. Anyway please review and what not. the Next chapter should be up soon :) love you guys! ps. sorry for no lovey dovey stuff in this chapter i thought this one should be all serious and to the point the next chapter should be more relaxed :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys sorry i'm back the past week was by birthday week so I kinda was busy. I can't believed i'm already 18 ugh I feel so damn old already. Well I feel extremely bad because I usually update really fast and I didn't on this chapter. sigh, Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews I love them sooo much they make me all happy inside *giggle* :) Well enjoy this chapter please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Warnings: Language and sexual content, and of course if you couldnt tell from the last two chapters Yaoi if you dont like please dont read if you do like please read and review!**

* * *

****'Sigh I can't believe I just got bitched at by a suit of armor. What gives Al I'm sorry Alphonse the right to tell me I'm immature. I can sleep with who ever I want, and that's what I am gonna do. Why should I have to settle down when I'm so young.' Roy knew the answer to that he just didn't want to admit it. he knew deep down in the way back of his mind that Al was right and that he liked Ed and should probably settle down but didn't want to believe it so he kept lying to him self and was going on a date with some girl.

He just rang the door bell to the girls house, When she opened the door he smiled and looked her over. He chose her for a reason, but again didn't want to admit it. Girl had long Blonde hair, she was short, small chested and had a very nice butt. "Good evening Elizabeth."

They went to dinner. Roy fake listened to her blabber about the stupidish shit the whole time, nodding when needed. Still all he could think was how boring she was and how he wished he could just tape her mouth shut. Besides all he wanted was to go to her house and have sex and then leave.

After dinner he walked her home and she asked him for "coffee" he accepted.

Within 10 min they were in her room making out and stripping clothes off. After they both were fully unclothed he pushed her on her bed and started biting and sucking her neck. She kept having moans escape from her mouth. Roy just kept thinking how they didn't sound as good as Ed's had been. 'Damn it why the hell am I thinking about him when I have this girl in front of me.' Elizabeth grabbed the back of his neck and pulling him into a sharper kiss, causing his body to fall down and his erection rub on her thigh. Roy let out at breathless moan. Hearing that the girl smiled and lifted her hips to give him more friction.

Her doing that brought back memories of his night with Ed and it made Roy do the worse possible thing known to man when having sex with someone, he moaned out the wrong name. "Ed" the girl looked up at him pissed. He just stared at her shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh I-" Roy was at lost for words.

"How fucking dare you call me the wrong name. Especially a boys name." Elizabeth was beyond pissed and got up and slapped Roy across the face. Oh it was gonna leave a mark, both physically and mentally.

Roy had nothing to say and by now his hard on was completely gone. He got his clothes and left.

* * *

**Roy's house**

****Roy was sitting in his living room with a glass of whiskey in his hand thinking of day. "Why did I say Edward's name? I don't even like him.I mean so what, maybe I have been thinking about him a lot and lately. And sure Elizabeth kinda looked like him, and ya I moaned Ed's name while having sex, but that could have meant anything.' However Roy knew exactly what it had meant. He took a big sip of his drink and said the most frightening words, "I'm in love with Edward." 'Of course I am why have I been so stupid not to see it. Now the question is how am I going to get him back? Will I be able to? Even if Ed says yes, will Alphonse allow it? Sigh I'm gonna have to get permission first aren't I?' Roy downed the rest of his drink stood up and walked to bed mumbling "Yes, Yes I do."

* * *

Roy was in his kitchen sipping his coffee and staring at the phone. 'Guess I better get it over with. It's now or never.' Roy picked up the phone and dialed the number. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Alphonse?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's me Roy. I-" Roy stopped talking when he heard the phone cut off. "Damn it he hung up on me... I'm not giving up!" He dialed the number on the second ring Al picked up.

"Hello?"

"Alphonse don't hang up. Please hear me out." Roy was begging on the phone and was relieved when Al didn't hang up, but he did learn fast that Alphonse wasn't on planning on speaking, so Roy continued. "Listen you were right I was immature and childish. I did like Ed and I was afraid to admit it so I lied to him and my self."

"Okay so you admit that your an ass, why are you telling me this."

"Because I want your permission to have a second chance with Ed."

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"Please I promise-"

"No why should I give you a second chance to hurt my brother?" Al hung up, however Roy wasn't finished. He called back.

"Listen Alphonse how about me and you go to lunch and you can ask me what ever you want and so you can see for your self that I'm being honest that I wont hurt your brother."

Alphonse was silent for a long time and Roy was fine with it cause it meant Al was truly thinking about it. His heart beat however was going a million miles per hour and he was scared, and his heart stopped for a second when he heard Alphonse voice come through the phone, "Fine you get one chance, but if you screw this up I swear you will never have a second chance with my brother."

"Understood! I swear I will not let you down." Roy was so relieved. They made plans for lunch that afternoon and hung up.

'Okay so now I just got to prove to Al that I am serious... Why am I so scared I am going to mess this up?'

* * *

**Yay I finished! haha fail Roy you should know better to never say someone else's name during sex lol... Anyway I know it is kinda short but I felt bad that I haven't typed in a while so I wanted to update so you guess knew i was still alive lol :D Well i really hope you enjoy the story please please please review and tell me what you think. i know i said it will be a short story but i have a really hard time thinking of a story and in the middle of it not coming up with something else to write in it. I enjoy writing this story so i kinda want it to last a little longer. well love you guys I hope you enjoy! Peace out! Ps. more chapters means more embarrassing moments for Roy O.o hehe I'm evil!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter! :D I really hope you like it I am super excited with the reviews they make me happy to read them all! I take them all to consideration! Sorry it's been a little while, but i'm gonna be trying to write faster... here is the story! well first warnings..**

**I Dont own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**This is rated M for mature because of language and sexual content in some chapters**

**It is Yaoi boy on boy if you haven't figured it out yet :/ **

**Please Read Enjoy then review they make me happy and the happier i am the more i write!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Roy was waiting at the café for Alphonse to come. He got there earlier than their meeting time because he didn't want to make the already angry blonde even angrier by making him wait. However the longer he had to wait the more nervous he was. 'How is this going to turn out? Is he gonna trust me? I really hope so. Even if I do get Alphonse to forgive me and accept me with his brother will I even be able to get Ed to forgive me? Ah I probably shouldn't think about that right now. First priority is to get Alphonse to like me again and trust me.'

After about waiting 40 minutes Roy finally saw a skinny, semi-tall, short blonde haired kid come into sight. His heart beat started going faster than normal because of his nerves. "Hello Alphonse I'm glad you could make it." 'Even if you were 30 minutes late' however Roy wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud.

"Ya, ya let's get this over with."

"Oh ok yes lets."

Roy and Alphonse walked into the café and the hostess took them to the back of the restaurant and gave them their menus telling them their waitress will be with them soon. Then she left.

"So Alphonse order whatever you like I will be paying don't worry about money."

"Who said I was worrying about money, I don't care if you go broke."

'Sigh this is gonna be one long lunch.' Roy was thinking when the waitress came up to ask their orders.

Upon the waitress's arrival Al noticed how beautiful the girl was, as well as how the lady was checking Roy out. 'Hmm this will be interesting' Al thought.

Roy saw amusement in Al's eyes and looked up to see what he was looking at. Finally getting a good look at the waitress he saw how cute she looked, however the girl still didn't look as cute as Edward. Roy looked at Alphonse and saw a small smirk forming on the boy's mouth. The light bulb started to light up on the top of Roy's head when he realized what was going through Alphonse head and there was no way he was gonna blow this. He wanted Ed and that was final.

"Excuse me sir do you know what you would like to drink?" The waitress asked giving her full attention to Roy.

"Yes I would just like a coffee and the special. Alphonse do you know what you want?" Roy asked Al hoping to get the girls attention off of him. Not willingly the girl turned her attention at Al.

"Yes I would like a coke, the special, side of tots, and I will be wanting one of your deserts later." 'Well Roy said he would pay so might as well get an enjoyment out of this.' The waitress took the menus and left leaving the two to sit awkwardly in silence.

Roy couldn't take it anymore and decided it was now or never to get Alphonse to trust him. "So Alphonse I'm guessing you have some questions you would want to ask. I will tell you anything you want to know. I promise I won't hide anything."

"Ok then, how many girls have you dated and I mean dated not one night stands?"

"Fair enough. Not many I haven't had a Girlfriend sense the academy."

"How many one night stands?"

"Uh… Honestly and I'm ashamed to say this, but I don't exactly know how many I have had." Roy looked up at Al and saw he was frowning.

"Why Ed?"

"Uh excuse me? Can you please elaborate?"

Sigh "Why did you decided to make him one of your countless one night stands? You had to have known Ed liked you."

It really hurt Roy hearing Ed being called that even know at the time he was one. "No I didn't truth be told I never thought of a real relationship so when I decided to… yeah you know with Ed… I never really thought he could have such feeling for me. I didn't think it was possible. I was very dense then and I regret it profoundly."

"Then what changed?"

"Well I realized that I truly did like him more than just a one night stand." Roy cringed at calling Ed one, even if it was in the past.

"How? What made you realize that?"

"Well for starters when you came into my office and yelled at me, I finally realized how dumb I was, but I was too afraid to admit it so I tried to go out on a date to get my mind off of Ed, and well that didn't go so well."

Al mentally fist pumped 'Ha I got to him.' "What do you mean 'didn't go so well'?" Al was extremely curious now.

"Well first of all I chose someone that looked a lot like Ed, however she was nothing like him. While we were at dinner she just wouldn't shut the hell up so I kept thinking about Ed to ignore you jabbering. Then when we went back to her place to… Yes you know." Roy looked up and Alphonse nodded that he understood so Roy continued, "well then in the middle of it I kind of called out Ed's name instead…" Roy trailed off embarrassed.

Alphonse just stared at him dumbfounded then just started bursting out laughing. "Oh my Gate so I'm guessing you weren't able to finish after that."

Roy shook his head. "No I was not."

Al was still laughing trying to get anything out the first thing that came to his mind slipped out of his mouth before he could even hold it in, "Y-you were co- cockblocked! Haha oh how the mighty colonel mustang, the flame alchemist must have felt. That's the worst thing you can ever do, call someone else's name in the middle of sex."

Roy was shocked that Alphonse would have said cockblocked, but he wasn't gonna deny it. "Yes Alphonse I guess I was, however I'm ok with it because that made me officially realize that I needed Ed by my side not some sleezly one night stand. In all honestly I really think I l-love him." Upon hearing that Alphonse stopped laughing right away and looked up at Roy looking for any trace of lying in his eyes. Seeing that there wasn't Al let out a small sigh and finally relaxed.

"Roy I believe you I honestly do. I know it was probably hard for you to actually admit your feeling."

"Thanks Alphonse. So does that mean you will allow me a second chance with Edward?"

"Yes I think you have had enough embarrassment for your flaw. You have my permission to date Ed, but if you hurt him I swear you will never be able to go back to one night stands because I will chop off your man hood. I love my brother and I will be taking a huge risk on you."

Roy's eyes got big and he gulped, "I-I understand I swear I will not hurt him. You have no idea how happy I am you are allowing me a second chance."

"Not so fast I am giving you a second chance, but you first have to get Ed back. He is extremely pissed and won't give in easily. You hurt him with his pride and in his heart." Ouch okay that hurt Roy's heart hearing that. "Roy I will make sure Edward turns his report into you himself, however you have to do the rest, and fast." Seeing Roy's confused look Alphonse continued, "Brother was planning on using some of his vacation time to get away from you and go back to Resembool." Roy's eyes widened in realization.

"I would have had to sign off on it so I would have made sure he didn't go. Well at least until I talked to him."

"No you wouldn't have known I told him he should go to someone who is higher than you in rank to sign it off so you would have no say. There is quite a few people higher than you that really love Ed and would be willing to sign off a break for him."

"You devious kid… hmm if you hadn't have come up with that to go around my back I would be impressed… hell I still am impressed, but please don't let him do that until I can at least talk to him."

"Okay I'll try not to."

After all that had happen the two had ate peacefully and more relaxed. The waitress came up and tried to give Roy her number, but he strongly declined and told him his heart was for someone else. She was very unhappy and he was happy he declined her after he got his lunch instead of before, but Alphonse looked pleased. On their way out of the restaurant Alphonse told Roy he could call him Al again. Both of them turned to walk their separate way, but before, Roy turned around and called Al's name. Al looked his way and listened.

"Al make sure you don't tell Ed about today and don't tell him that I love him I want to be the one he hears it from first." Al just smiled, nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Well this chapter is over i hoped you liked it. Sorry it wasn't very... "exciting"... at least Roy got smacked in the face emotionally again haha im so evil. well anyway let know what you think REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW make me happy and make me write more! :D Ed will most defiantly be in the next chapter promise... yay more Roy and Ed... however it depends on you guys when it is up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is the next chapter please in enjoy. **

**EXPLANATION ON MY ERROR****:So someone recently warned me that in one chapter I had Roy call Al a suit of Armor but the next chapter I had him eating. in All honestly I got forgot that I put him as no body, so to make more sense... AL has his body back but when Roy was pissed at him he called him a suit of armor for old habit... sorry for the mess up please for give me *begs on knees looks up at you guys with puppy eyes...**

**Anyway **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist **

**This rated M for language and Sexual content **

**This is also Yaoi boy on boy if you do not like please do not read if you do like please read and review!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Roy walked into his house feeling very good about his meeting with Al. However remembering that he will be seeing Ed tomorrow made his nerves shoot up. 'Damn what am I gonna say to him. I mean hell I know I can't make him hate me anymore than he already does, but still… I know for a fact that I should probably make sure not to mention anything about his height. Should I make small conversation first or should I just get to the point? Shit this is gonna be so much harder than I thought. Oh gate please let this turn out successful.'

Realizing that it was only 3pm Roy decided to do some cleaning to pass the day by. Around 8pm all the floors were vacuumed the windows were cleaned, the dishes were washed and put away, and same with the clothes. He was gonna make his bed, but he knew he was gonna go to sleep in it soon anyway so he decided against it. Sigh 'It's only 8pm if I go to bed now I'll be up really early tomorrow morning.' "Guess it's time to take a shower."

Roy went upstairs turned the water on and stripped his clothes. After getting in and washing his hair he got the wash cloth and started washing his body. Shutting his eyes just imagining Ed in the shower with him and that it was Ed that was washing his body not him. Subconsciously Roy's hand went down to his groin and started cleaning there. However when his hand touched it he realized he was very hard. Sighing he dropped the cloth and gripped his member and started stroking still picturing a blonde boy stroking him instead. "Ugh Ed" Roy mumbled and gripped tighter and pumped faster. His hip involuntary thrusted up. "Oh gate Ed!" That did it Roy came all over his hand and the ground. The water from the shower washed his pleasure away. Opening his eyes to an empty shower he felt really sad so he turned the water off got out put pajamas on and grabbed a book, laid on his bed and read till he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Roy got up exhausted he was tossing and turning all night anxious to know how today was gonna go. Getting dressed and eating Roy headed to headquarters.

He walked into his office surprising Hawkeye because he was early and usually he is always late. "Good morning sir. If you don't mind me asking are you ok you look terrible?" Roy looked up at Hawkeye and nodded "Yes Hawkeye I am fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Is something wrong sir?"

"No" Roy stated flatly.

"Is this about Ed?"

Roy's eyes got huge "W-what? What gave you that idea?"

"Sir I can tell you like him. I was able to tell for a very long time."

"But- but how I didn't know until just recently."

"Roy you're terrible with relationships and feeling I never expected you to be able to tell."

"Yeah I guess you're right, and yes it's about Ed I haven't seen him for a while now and he's supposed to bring his report in today. I don't know how it's gonna go considering how much he hates me." Roy spoke with a huge frown on his face. Hawkeye noticed in his eyes a certain guilt and shame in them and decided to ask as a friend what happened. For about 15 min Roy explained to Hawkeye everything that went on between him and Ed, and what Al said to him, and about the lunch he had with Al. He clearly left out the waitress that kept flirting with him. After he was done he looked up at Hawkeye and was surprised to be slapped on the face. Covering his face where he got slapped he blinked a few times and just stared at her.

"I- I guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did."

"I'm just grateful you didn't use your gun." Hawkeye smiled "You know Riza you really are a great subordinate and an even greater friend."

"So do you know what you're gonna say to Edward when he gets here?"

"No all I know is I'm not gonna mention anything about height."

"Well that's a good started, but you do need to make sure he knows your feelings are true and that you're not gonna use him again. My best advice would be to ask him on a date and after it take him home and don't try to force sex on him till he wants it."

Roy nodded and right when he was about to say something the rest of his subordinates started to enter so the conversation ended there and Roy waited in his office till Ed came.

It was around 6pm and Ed still hadn't shown up. Roy skipped lunch because he was scared he was gonna miss him, but now he was regretting it because he was extremely hungry and bored. Roy actually finished all his paperwork early today because he forbid to leave his office and now he was sitting in there doing nothing. That was until a very timid knocked came on the door.

"Come in" Roy thought it was Hawkeye so he really didn't look up instead he turned his chair around and was looking out the window. However a few moments passed by and Hawkeye didn't say anything so Roy turned around and was faced with a very timid blonde in front of his desk. 'He- he came.'

"Here colonel Alphonse made me bring this to you."

Roy noticed that Ed hasn't looked up at him once. He took the report from the kid. "Ah thanks Edward please sit while I look this over." He noticed when he said Ed's name he flinched a little but Ed did was he was told and sat on the couch. Roy skimmed over the report already knowing what happened he was just trying to find the placed where he was supposed to sigh so he could get to the real reason why Edward was here. After signing he put the pen down and looked up at Ed. He was staring at the floor very content on not looking at Roy. So taking the chance with finally having the boy in the same room with him he got up and walked over to him. He sat down next to him, but gave him space knowing he was still upset.

"So Ed. I wanted to talk about what happened-"

"Please don't sir I know my place now. I haven't told anyone besides Al and that's only caused he forced me. I know you don't like me like that and that I was only I one night stand I have accepted it and-"

"Ed I want to go on a date with you!" Ed's eyes got huge full of confusion.

"Colonel please don't do this to me. I don't need to be anymore hurt than I already am."

"Do what? Listen I want to make it up to you. Please let me take you out to dinner."

"Last time we had dinner together it didn't end well so no thank you." Ed got up and was about to walk away but Roy grabbed his wrist.

"But that time it was different please Ed one dinner and if you still hate me afterward then I promise ill leave you alone and ill personally sign for your time off."

"How did you know I was gonna take time off."

"It doesn't matter. Please."

"…"

"please."

"Fine."

"Great then let's go."

"Wait what about Hawkeye isn't she gonna be mad you are leaving early?"

"Nah I finished my paperwork waiting for you to get here." Ed looked dumbfounded. Roy never finished his paper work on time. Roy just smiled and grabbed Ed's had and started dragging Ed out of the office. Ed slightly blushed but took his hand back and put them in his pockets so Roy wouldn't try to grab them again. Roy was a little hurt, but didn't want to push it so walked with Ed to the restaurant in silence making sure not to touch him.

* * *

**Heyy guys there the next chapter! Please enjoy. I was gonna put the date on this chapter but there was 2 problems 1. I still not sure how i want the date to go and 2. I want the date scene to be the make it or break it point with Ed and Roys relationship so i want that part to be perfect and considering that its late and I dont want to rush it to finish it im gonna save it for the next chapter... let me know what you think? Please I will love you guys forever! Again sorry for the short chapter ill try for the next chapter to be longer! :) ps. sorry for the errors i didnt do a long skim through like the others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys so heres the next chapter please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not one Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Warnings: this is rated M for mature because of sexual content and language.**

**this is Yaoi if you dont like dont read. if you do please enjoy! **

* * *

**Restaurant**

Roy and Ed walked in complete silence for about 15 minutes trying to get to the restaurant. It was a small semi-fancy restaurant. It wasn't too crowded so they got in and got seated fast. The host sat them in the back of the restaurant where they could have private time. The waitress came up eying Roy, and gave him the biggest smile "What would you like to drink gorgeous?" 'Again what the hell? Why do waitresses keep on instancing to flirt with me?'

"I would like a glass of wine please. Also I am on a date here and I would prefer for my waitress to not flirt. It's quite rude." After saying that Roy couldn't tell whose eyes were bigger Ed's or the waitress's.

"Oh my God I am so sorry I didn't know you were on a date. I would have never guessed you are gay."

"Well I am so you can either take our orders and leave or find us a new waiter if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry sir." She took Ed's drink order and left immediately, very embarrassed.

"So Ed?" Roy said with smile on his face trying to contain the laughter that was trying to escape because of the look on Ed's face.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you flirt back?"

"Well like I said to her, I am on a date with you. Why would I want to flirt with her?"

"Well so you could have her number for tomorrow or something. She wasn't ugly and how she was just giving herself to you I bet she would have been an easy lay."

Roy shivered at hearing Ed speak. 'He really only thinks I date for sex. Well maybe I use to, but not anymore. All I want is Ed. How will I be able to get him to understand?' "Well maybe I don't want her. Maybe I want someone else."

Ed looked confused. "Well then why aren't you going after them instead of sitting here with me?"

"Because I am Ed."

"Huh I don't understand?"

"I want you and only you."

Ed blushed but it disappeared quickly, "Whatever Colonel I know your only saying those damn cheesy lines so you can get in my pants again. However I don't care I am not falling for it again. You already got your one night stand out of me."

'Well that didn't go as I planned. I don't want to sleep with him… well at least not yet. I want to date him first. I want to be able to call him my boyfriend first, and I want him to be able to call me his boyfriend and be proud of it, but I guess I should just drop it for now.' Right when Roy was about to speak the waitress came up and placed their drinks down and asked what they wanted to eat. After placing their order the waitress left and Roy spoke. "So how's the research going?"

"Huh? Oh well good I guess. I have read everything I can find on that particular form of alchemy so I guess I'm gonna have to go find a new type to research."

"Hmm well maybe you should research fire alchemy I mean it's very interesting. Plus there is a ton of side branches so you won't run out of stuff to learn."

Ed looked at Roy very intrigued "What do you mean a lot of side branches to learn?"

Alchemy wasn't really what Roy wanted to talk about because now it just feels like its work, but as long as Ed was enjoying himself he wasn't gonna complain. "Well yes Ed along with fire, fire alchemy also includes bombs, lighting, even lava if your stupid enough to go find and play with lava" Roy smiled up at Ed after saying that and Ed just chuckled.

"Huh I never thought about that. Yeah I think I might just do that."

"Well that's good and if you want I could let you borrow some of my research notes if you want."

"Yay that would be great faster I learn the quicker I can go lava hunting… You know I am 'stupid' enough to go find and play with lava."

"Heh, heh please don't Edward. I rather you not die."

"Come on it would be so fun."

"Talk like that and I won't give you my notes."

Sigh "Fine I won't go out and look for lava. I promise Colonel."

"Uh Ed you don't have to call me Colonel we are not in the office?"

"Huh? Oh okay. So why haven't you learned lighting if it is a side branch of fire?"

"Well I haven't had time being so busy in the military and all plus lighting is pretty hard to learn. I was planning on learning it when I finally could settle down and take a break from the military."

"Well maybe after I learn a good deal about regular fire alchemy then we can look over lighting alchemy together?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. I would like that very much." By now their food had come and they ate now they were just waiting for desert. "Well Edward I really had a nice time. I'm glad you came."

"Huh? Oh-"In the middle of Ed talking the waitress came dropped their desserts down and the check and left.

Ed started eating apparently forgetting that he was gonna say something. 'Only Ed could get so distracted with food that he forgets he was gonna say something. Oh well.' After eating desert Roy paid for dinner and they left. Roy asked to walk Ed home, and Ed said okay.

"So before desert came you were gonna say something?" Roy hinted to Ed hoping he would complete what he was gonna say, and to Roy's surprise Ed did. "Oh I was just gonna say that I had a good time too. Thanks Colonel… I mean Mustang."

"Ed were not in the office you don't have to be so formal please call me Roy."

"Uh b-but you told me not to. You said-"Ed spoke in a voice that was supposed to resemble Roy's- "'Fullmetal do not call me Roy you will call me by Colonel or Mustang if necessary', and I don't want to upset you so that's what I tend to do."

Roy cringed at how harsh he sounded. 'Did I really say that? Well I guess I did. It does sound like what I would have said in the past. Plus it makes sense when Al told me to call him Alphonse, but I can't believe Ed really remembers word for word of what I said. Well he is a prodigy. If he couldn't remember something like that he wouldn't be considered one.'

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I would really like it if you would call me Roy."

"Uh I don't know. I don't feel comfortable calling you Roy yet, Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Please take your time."

By now they were outside Ed's house.

"Say can I… never mind."

"No Ed tell me."

"I was gonna as if I could borrow your gloves, but I don't think you want to leave without them."

"No it's fine here." Roy took his gloves off and handed them over to Ed. Even though Roy was willingly handing them over, Ed could still see Roy's worries about being away from them.

"Why don't you come in and we can look at them together?"

Huge look of relief washed over Roy's face. "Okay that sounds good."

* * *

Roy and Ed were sitting in Ed's living room drinking some tea and looking over Roy's gloves.

"So if this is the basic flame circle then do you think if you added this here and that there you could amplify the fires that you get from the gloves?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to release too much fire that it would backfire. Also we need to calculate the amount of oxygen we are gonna take in."

"Okay good point scratch that." Ed looked up and yawned. "Dang I just lost track of time. What time is it?"

"Huh oh It's only… oh shit it 2am! I better get going." Roy got up to leave.

"Wait Mustang if you want to stay here you can."

"No you're apparently not supposed to sleep over at someone's house on the first date."

"Oh."

"Yeah I like you Ed and I really want this to work so I am gonna do whatever I can to make this work. Including doing the rules with dates."

"You know dating someone means that you go with them and them alone. You don't date other people in the meantime. You know that right?"

"Yes Edward and that's what I want. Me and you only no one else."

"I honestly don't know if I can trust you considering your history, especially because you made me apart of your history however I will give you a chance to prove it."

Roy was so happy to hear that come out of Ed's mouth. He got a stupid grin on his face, "Thank you Edward I promise I won't let you down!" With that Roy gave Ed a quick hug and left leaving Ed alone. 'Sigh what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**yay that chapter is up. I was gonna put a lemon scene in there but i felt that it wouldn't be right considering how Ed still doesnt fully trust Roy yet. i want Roy to actually have to prove he loves Ed, make it seem like a real story. The next chapters will have more ROYED in it though i promise and there might be a lemon scene depending on what i chose... any way please review and let me know what you think! love you guys so much! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me here is the next chapter please enjoy... Review after you read please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Warning: Rated M for language and Sexual content **

**This is Yaoi so if you dont like dont read if yo do like please do read!**

* * *

With a huge smile on his face, Roy walked into his office on time. "Morning sir you seem like you're having a good morning."

"Indeed I am havoc! Thank you for noticing." Roy's joyfulness was honestly creeping the whole crew out except for Hawkeye because she had a very good guess on why he was so happy.

"So sir I am guessing your date yesterday went well then. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are very well correct."

Now Havoc was even more confused. Roy has been on tons of successful dates. How is this one different? "Excuse me sir, but you have been on tons of dates and don't most of them go well anyway?" Roy just nodded with that stupid little grin on his face. "So then why are you so excited about this one? Again Roy didn't say anything he just smiled and went into his office and closed the door.

"Ugh I am so confused. He has had tons of good dates."

"Indeed he has, but with all his other dates he hasn't ever been in love."

"IN LOVE? Roy mustang never falls in love. How did that happen?"

"Indeed he did Havoc, but you shouldn't complain because now that Roy is in love he won't be on the market which means he cannot take your girls anymore."

"YES!"

* * *

**In side Roy's office**

'Hmm what should Ed and I do tonight? Should I take him out to dinner again, but where should we go? Oh maybe we should go to that festival. Yeah that sounds good.' Roy honestly didn't care what he and Ed did as long as they were together. Roy decided to work on his paperwork now and hopefully get it done quickly so he could leave early and go with Ed.

However it was turning out harder than he thought. It has been 5 hours plus he had skipped lunch and he still hadn't finished half of his paper there was still two stacks to go.

*knock, Knock*

"Come in" Roy spoke in a professional voice. However as soon as he looked up and noticed a small blonde walk in his whole demeanor changed. "Ah Edward come in" Roy now spoke with a little too go happy voice and large smile plastid on his face.

"So uh how's work going, Colonel?"

"Well boring as ever…. Anyway so I was thinking that after or if I can finish this stupid paperwork on time that me and you go down to Central Square and visit the festival. What do you think about that?"

"Uh yeah I guess that seems fun. Alphonse took the ticket I was gonna use and went to Resembool to see Winry for a couple weeks. I think he was dying to see her again."

Roy didn't know what made him more happy the fact that Ed agreed to go on another date with him or the fact that he knew for sure that Ed wasn't gonna leave him and go to Resembool. "Well that's good I'm happy for him he deserves to go visit her."

"Yeah he does."

"So anyway I guess I will try my best to get this work done as soon as possible then I will call you, or you can just wait here or whatever." 'Huh why am I so anxious, damn?'

Ed gave Roy a look. He didn't know exactly what that look meant, but he was surprised to see Ed walk over to the desk and grab a stack of paperwork along with a pencil and turn around walk over to the couch sit down and start working on it. "Ed you don't need to do that you know?"

"Yeah, Yeah however I know if I don't we will never be able to go to the festival tonight."

Roy gave him a glare, but it slowly faded, "Thanks."

* * *

About an hour and a half later both of them were done with the remaining stacks.  
Roy stood up and stretched, "You ready to go?"

"Yup."

They walk out of the office and start heading out the door.

"Sir where do you think you are going?" Hawkeye caught Roy and Ed leaving and was very curious even though her face didn't show it. Honestly all she really wanted was for his paperwork to be done.

"I have finished my paperwork, so I am leaving early."

This time it was Havocs turn to interrupt their attempt to escape early. "HA HA that's funny. You never finish your paperwork, let alone finish it early."

"Well for your information I did with a little help from Edward here, so now if you have guys have no more questions we are gonna leave."

They were all stunned, but didn't say a word as both Ed and Roy left before they could be stopped again.

"Uh Hawkeye could the person Roy be in love with… Could it be-"Havoc trailed off not finishing his sentence.

"Yup it is Fullmetal." Brenda's face goes blood shot red, Falman shoved his face further in the book he was reading, Fury looked away pretending it didn't faze him, and Havoc passed out.

* * *

**Central Square- Festival**

Roy was so happy to be out of his office early and even happier to be out with Ed. The festival was already crowded and it was still early. There was a bunch of little shops and food venders. There was also a live band playing and a bunch of little games going on.

Roy and Ed were listening to the band play for a bit when all of a sudden Ed's stomach started to rumble. Embarrassed Ed put his hand on his stomach and gave a slight smile. "Don't worry Ed. Here how about we find something small to eat here then we go to my house and I'll make us something there."

Ed was hesitant about saying this because it brought back bad memories but he has been craving it for a while, "Will you make stew?"

"If that is what you want, then stew it is."

Ed smiled, "Thanks Col- Must- Roy." Upon hearing his name come from those lips Roy's eyes lit up and Ed's cheeks went red, well that was until he heard someone else calling Roy's name.

"Roy oh Roy Yoohoo over here darling."

Roy turned his head to the obnoxious voice calling his name and noticed a girl with huge breast walking his way. "Uh um hi uh Brenda?" Roy wasn't too positive of what her name was but apparently he was correct when the girl responded happily.

"Hey it's been a long time! Oh I missed you so much." She finally made her way up to him and gave him a big hug clearly making sure to rub her breast on him. "Why haven't you called?"

Roy looked at the blonde standing next to him through the corner of his eye and he saw he was getting pissed. 'Oh shit.' "I haven't called because I wasn't interested in you like that I'm sorry."

"Oh but darling that's not what you said when we were making love, you told me you loved me. Oh who's this little short stack? I didn't know you babysat. Well maybe after you return him to his parents me and you can go out and have some real fun." She spoke with a sadistic smile on her face.

Ed was now beyond pissed. Yeah he knew Roy has had plenty of other girls, but this one just pissed him off even more. "You know what Brenda how about you just have fun with him now I will go find my way home by myself" Ed spoke with so much venom in his voice and didn't even wait for either to respond he just turned around and left.

"What the fuck was that all about Brenda?"

"Oh come on now you don't have to babysit him."

"Shut the fuck up you stupid whore! I don't fucking love you, I never did the only thing I loved of you was your boobs and now I could careless! I have someone else and I don't need your damn body to entertain me so just leave me alone you stupid broad!"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"Yes you're a whore why don't you just go work for a fucking strip club then you could get all the dick you want and you could leave me and Edward alone! And if I ever see you again I will burn your hair to crisps" and to put emphases on what he meant to put his gloves on and snapped making a ball of flames go right past her head. Now without waiting for her response he went running towards the direction Ed ran.

* * *

Not too sure where he was going he just ran. Roy only stopped with he spotted the golden waves leaning against the tree. 'Found you.' Roy walked up to Ed and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why else? I was looking for you."

"Why? What about Brenda?" Ed spoke her name with tons of venom.

"Psh I don't know where she is and I don't care."

"…"

"Don't worry we won't see her ever again unless she wants to be hairless."

Ed looked up at Roy confused, but his facial expression turned to surprise when he say Roy's gloves on his hands. "You didn't?"

"Oh but I did. She is traumatized now." Roy reassured Ed with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Ed asked having a small smile creep on his face, but disappeared quickly.

"She made you unhappy which made me unhappy and plus no one is allowed to call you short besides me." Roy mumbled the last part but Ed heard.

Ed smiled but then frowned with a blush across his face. "I am not short."

"Of course not." Sigh. "Listen Ed you know that before you I had a lot of girls, so we are bound to run into some. You don't need to worry though, I don't want any of them, only you."

"I know I guess I just got jealous."

"Really you were jealous?" Roy spoke with a smirk.

"S-shut up! Why would you even date someone like her anyway?"

"It was only for one night. I defiantly could not handle her for more than one day trust me."

"Roy I was wondering, why did you… never mind." Ed was looking down at the ground frowning. It really hurt Roy seeing him so sad and what he believes was heartbroken.

"No tell me. What did you want to ask?"

"She said when you guys slept together you told her you loved her, so why did you not say it to me when you and I slept together?"

Sigh "Listen I didn't say it to you because I knew I would have to see you again and as you know back then I didn't know my true feelings. In my head I said it, but what scared me was when I did say it, it felt right and back then I didn't like that. No I never truly loved her Ed, but I do truly love you."

Ed was at lost for words. He didn't know what to say, but he felt stupid just looking up and not saying anything. Roy just smiled "Come on Edward lets go back to my place and I will make you some stew, how does that sounds." One lone tear just dropped from Ed's eye. Roy thought he did something to upset Ed, but was relieved when Ed shook his head and smiled. Roy got up, helped Ed up and they walked back to Roy's house hand in hand.

* * *

**Yay I finished the chapter! :D Ah so i think i enjoyed Roy yelling at "Brenda" a little to much... ^_^ anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter... **

**Question: Do you guys want me to add more "Love scenes" in? **

**Im thinking about adding one in the next chapter but i want to know what you guys think so depending on what you guys say the next chapter may change! let me know through reviews i need to know!**

**Bye bye for now! love you guys!**

**-Naomi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys so im back. Today there has been a crazy storm that has killed my power twice... so im not happy about it... but i was able to write the next chapter yay! Anyway so i wanted to thank all the people who read, review and follow my stories it makes me so happy. I would like to give an extra thanks to Silvermoon880 who has been a very loyal reader so thank you :) **

**now on to the story but first...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**WARNINGS: This is rated M for language and Sexual content... this is also Yaoi if you dont like dont read if you do please enjoy! **

**Warning for this chapter: This is a Lemon scene in the end if you don't like that then just skip it... :)**

* * *

**Roy's house**

After getting to his house, he told Ed to make himself comfortable and went off to start making dinner.

Ed was sitting on the couch thinking. 'Is this really a good idea to be here? I still like him and my teenage hormones really want to do more than just dinner, however Roy has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want to sleep together. Then again why does he keep on insisting we go on dates? Don't dates usually end with sex when it comes to Roy? I guess I can be fine dating Roy, but he will probably want it to be secretive because of his job and I don't think I can handle that… sigh what do I do?' Getting tired of listening to himself ramble on Ed decides to get up and see how the stew… and Roy are doing?

"Hey how's it going? Do you need any help?"

"It's going good. Yeah that would be great can you cut up those carrots, Juliann style first then dice them please. That should be it then."

"Yeah ok uh… Juliann, what's that again?"

Roy couldn't help but chuckle, "it means you cut each slice 1/8th by 1/8th of an inch."

Ed was blushing, "Thanks."

Roy kind of regretted accepting Ed's help because he was literally making every cut 1/8th by 1/8th. Honestly Roy just wanted them to be cut up small. About 30 min later the carrots were finally cut exact Juliann style and Ed was very proud of himself. He looked up smiling and even though Roy was extremely tired of waiting he couldn't help but smile too.

"Alright Ed now just put them in the pot and then we just have to have it sit for a few hours. Do you want to watch a movie while we wait?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

* * *

Ed sat at the far end of the couch and waited for Roy to put the movie in. Ed was very nervous. He wanted Roy to sit next to him, but then again he didn't. 'If he sat next to me would we just watch the movie or would we do more? I don't think I am ready to do more with him again. I don't want to be smacked in the face emotionally again. So maybe I don't want him to sit next to me. But having the thought of him sitting next to me and his warmth rubbing off and closing around me oh that would be so nice… Ah I am so lost I don't know what I want! Maybe I should just scoot over a little on the couch so he has to sit close to me… yeah that sounds good.' Ed scooted a little over so he wasn't directly in the middle of the couch but he wasn't technically on the far left.

After putting the movie in Roy turned around to go sit on the couch. The last time he looked at the couch Ed was sitting on the far left probably making sure Roy was far away. It really hurt Roy to think that Ed didn't want to sit next to him, but when he went to turn around and walk to the couch he froze for a second. 'I swear Ed was just sitting on the far left. Did he move over? Does he want to sit next to me?' Either way in Roy's eyes it meant that he had a chance so he took it. He walked over to the couch and sat down same place Ed did just on the right side instead.

Roy smiled a genuine smile, not one of his smirks or grins just a nice smile. "So lets get this movie started."

"Yes lets."

About an hour into the movie the awkwardness got a little less bad and they both started to enjoy it. However the awkwardness shot back up again when Roy's hand bumped into Ed's.

"Sorry."

"…" Ed didn't know what to say because he didn't want to sound eager to touch Roy but he didn't want to sound repulsed so he mumbled very quietly "don't be." Roy had to struggle to hear it but he did so he smiled and grabbed Ed's hand in his and squeezed. After getting a squeeze back, he continued to focus on the movie not looking once at Ed's face. Ed was actually grateful because at this point his face was the color of a tomato. Truthfully Roy didn't look at Ed because he had a little blush on his face as well.

After the movie was over Roy reluctantly took his hand back from Ed and got up saying he was gonna go check on dinner. About 5 mins after Roy left Ed heard him yell dinners ready, so he got up and walked to the dinner table.

Upon entering the dining room Ed saw that the table was already set. Ed took his seat for dinner. The same seat he sat in the last time he was here.

"Thanks for dinner. I really do love your stew."

"You're welcome Edward and besides you just love stew. Still either way I am glad to make you it anytime you want."

"Really anytime?!"

"Ok maybe not anytime because if I do that then you might get sick of it and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Heh I guess not."

"So Ed have you learned anything new about fire alchemy?"

"Well nothing new to you, but I have gotten a better grasp on what your notes say. In maybe about a week or so we can start working on lighting."

"Really already?" Roy was shocked it took him years to grasp Fire Alchemy the way he knows it now.

"Yeah I guess your right give me maybe 2 or 3 more weeks."

'Two or three more weeks you got to be kidding me. Well I guess that makes sense Ed is a prodigy.' "Okay sounds good Ed. You really do learn fast I am impressed!"

"Well it depends on how interested I am on the thing I'm studding. I really enjoy fire alchemy and I can't wait to learn lighting alchemy."

For the rest of dinner they just did small talk. Ed had seconds, then thirds…. Roy was still amazed how Ed can eat so much and stay so small… er skinny. Finally both were done so they went and washed the dishes. Roy washed and Ed dried.

* * *

After cleaning the dishes they went grabbed their notes and sat on the couch to compare. The more excited they got on learning the closer they moved to each other. With out noticing Roy and Ed somehow managed to end up sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Finally both realized that they were almost sitting on each other's lap. At the same time they both looked up at each other, their faces were centimeters apart and both blushing. Roy took the risk and leaned in and kissed Ed. It was only for a second and then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I-I d-don't know w-what came over me" Roy stumbled trying to get the words out, but what he didn't know was that Ed has been hoping for that to happen.

"Yeah you should be." And with that Ed pulled Roy into another kiss. "How dare you stop before I can even respond." Roy was so happy to be kissing Ed again. After a few minutes of innocent kissing Roy couldn't take it anymore and licked and nipped Ed's bottom lip begging for entrance. Ed was obliged to accept so as soon as Ed opened his mouth Roy slipped his tongue in feeling every inch of Ed's mouth. Oh how he missed that mouth. Roy was getting a little too excited with the kiss that he knew if he didn't stop now he would end up going too far so he pulled back. He smiled a little when he heard Ed whine in protest.

"Sorry I-I h-have to um yeah u-use the b-bathroom." Roy got up and starting walking a little funny I might add to his room to use his bathroom. However Ed did notice the bulge in his pants when he walked past him. It matched the one he himself was caring. 'Is he gonna relive himself? No I want this too! Damn it!' So Ed go up and followed Roy to his room.

* * *

"Wait where are you going?"

"Uh Ed I just uh-"

"Don't you dare think you're gonna leave me with this." Ed motioned down to the similar bulge in his pants.

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong." And without letting Roy have a chance to respond Ed basically attacked his lips with his own. Roy brought Ed to his bed and set him down. As soon as Ed touched the bed he grabbed Roy's shirt and started unbuttoning it. Roy got the hint and started taking Ed's off. After both were shirtless Roy bent down and started biting and sucking on Ed's neck leaving pretty noticeable love bites and hickeys. The more they were kissing the harder both were getting. Ed couldn't take it anymore so he lifted his hips and started rubbing his painfully hard erection on his lovers matching one. Roy let go of Ed's neck to moan. "Gate Ed." Roy didn't want to pressure or do anything Ed didn't want to do so anything with the lower half Roy let Ed lead. For the time being Roy leaned down to one of Ed's already semi-hard nipples and started licking and nibbling one while pinching the other causing a soft moan from Ed. "Mustang please I cant." Ed's hands went to Roy's pants and started unbuttoning them. After unbuttoning and zipping them down Ed pulled Roy's pants down and released his member.

With one hand he grabbed Roy's member and started stroking while the other attempted to take his own pants off. Seeing Ed struggled Roy smacked Ed's hand anyway and started undoing Ed's pants himself. Finally both were completely naked and both were grinding on each other. The friction felt wonderful for the both of them.

"Roy please fuck me I can't hold on any longer." Without letting Roy respond again Ed took Roy's fingers and put them in his mouth coating them with saliva. After Roy felt they were good enough he took his fingers out of Ed's mouth and he slid off the bed to get between Ed's legs which were most gracefully already spread apart for Roy to enter. Getting the okay nod from Ed Roy slid one finger in the tight ring of muscle. After letting it adjust he added a second and looked up to see Ed wince from the pain.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, please just continue."

So that is what Roy did. He started moving his fingers in and out and started scissoring him. A little later he added the third finger and after he felt Ed was good and ready he took his fingers out. He got up lined his dick with Ed's entrance and kissed Ed. "You ready?"

"Y-yes."

And with his answer Roy slowly entered Ed. About halfway in Roy saw a tear drip for the corner of Ed's eye. He kissed it up, apologized and went to kiss Ed's mouth to distract him while he slowly pushing all the way in. After he was all the way in he waited for Ed to give the signal that it was okay which was probably the hardest part for Roy.

"Okay Roy please move." Roy was shocked that Ed said his first name but he didn't let it stop him, he pulled out then thrusted slowly back in. After a little while they both got into a slow rhythm and it was bothering Ed. "Go Faster!" Roy didn't have to be told twice. Roy started moving faster and harder grunts and moans coming from both Ed and Roy. Roy realized he was being a bad partner, so he grabbed and started pumping Ed when he noticed he was getting close. "Roy I am about to- ahh."

"I know Ed me to I'm almost- oh gate." Both could feel there muscle tensing and it was Ed that released first, however hearing Ed's scream his name and the feeling of Ed's already tight hole close on him caused Roy to come shortly after screaming Ed's name.

Finally after both calmed down after their highs Roy slowly pulled out of Ed hoping not to hurt him anymore that he probably was. Roy rolled onto his back and shut his eyes. He always felt good after having sex, but when it was with Ed he always felt different. He felt magnificent.

* * *

Roy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the bed move. He opened his eyes to see Ed getting out of the bed and starting to get dressed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh I just thought you didn't want me to stay."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well considering last time you really didn't want me to stay, and last time the morning after was really awkward and I really don't want to have that conversation again. So don't worry I'll leave now and yes don't worry Colonel I won't tell anyone I promise."

'Okay ouch, calling me Colonel right after we did something so intimate. Besides no way is he gonna leave me after that.' "No you get back in bed right now. That was last time. Last time was different. It was the past. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you still there. I want to see you again and again I don't want to have anyone else sleeping next to me but you Edward."

Ed was so stunned he didn't know what to say, so instead he dropped his clothes and climbed in bed. He attempted to lay in the far corner of the bed, but it wasn't for long till an arm reached around him and pulled him close to a warm muscular chest. Ed fell asleep in Roy's arms.

Roy was the happiest man alive right now and wouldn't change anything in the world. Except the fact he wished he could have said three specific words to the man in his arms before he fell asleep. 'Oh well guess I will just have to tell him in the morning.' And with that Roy fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**yay! this chapter is up! and there is a love scene be proud i alway get nervous when i write one cause i always want it to be perfect! : ) so let me know how i did! **

**I dont know what i want to do with this story so the next chapter might just be an epilogue... if you want me to continue tell me and i will try but if not it the next chapter will be the end... **

**Please review! **

**The more reviews i get the happier i am which means the nicer i am to our dear friends Roy and Ed. **

**You dont want to make their lifes hard because you guys are to lazy to review now do you?**

**All you have to say is YAY I LIKE IT or EWW YOU SUCK... i hope not that but if you think so that is your opinion... So the more Reviews i get the happier the ending! :D **

**Roy: Review Dammit! I want to be with Ed!**

**Ed: If you dont review i will find you then kill you.**

**Naomi: Isn't that a little harsh?**

**Ed: I want to be with Roy!**

**Naomi: But killing?**

**Ed: Fine ill hurt you.**

**Naomi: What if they do review?**

**Ed: I'll find them and give them a hug! **

**Naomi:Fair enough**

**Roy: *Facepalms* only Ed can change emotions so easily...**

**REVIEW!  
Love you guys,**

**Naomi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it is me so you guys said you guys wanted to story to continue so last night i sat down and thought about how i could make the story do just that so here is a chapter to help make the story continue... i know it is short and boring but the others will be better i promise... after i came up with a plot more kept coming so i am ready to write! :D**

**thank you guys so much for all the following and review they mean the world to me... :) thank you**

**so lets get started on the story... but first like always...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**WARNINGS: This story is rated M for language and sexual content It is also yaoi if you dont like please dont read if you do then enjoy!**

**This chapter: This chapter is PG13**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ed woke up warmer than normal, and more comfortable. 'Hmm sense when is my bed so comfy? And when did I ever get silk sheets.' At that moment Ed realized he wasn't in his bedroom. His eyes shot open and he tried to move but realized that he was trapped by something or rather someone. Ed turned his head to see that is was Roy who was tightly holding on to him in his sleep. Realization of what happened last night came back to Ed. 'Shit I did it again.' All Ed could think was that it was gonna turn out just like the last time he awoke in this bed.

So instead of humiliating himself again he tried very hard to worm his way out of the grasp he was in without waking up the other. However it didn't work out as plan considering as soon as he was almost free the grip on waist tightened and he turned around to see charcoal eyes staring into his golden ones.

Ed gave a small smile and spoke with question in his voice, "Good morning? Heh."

"Where do you think you are going?" Roy spoke in a tired voice, but a small barley there grin was rising on his face.

"Uh I was planning on leaving." Ed spoke as if it was obvious.

"Why? We haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Uh… well… I-"

Roy noticed the look on Ed's face and realized he was thinking of the first time and that was the last thing Roy wanted. "Listen Ed it's got going to be like the last time, I promise. Please just stay with me for a little while longer I promise everything will be okay."

Ed smiled and even though he wasn't 100% sure that Roy was telling the truth he was willing to risk the chance. "Okay." So Ed settled back into the bed and relaxed. Roy kissed Ed on the forehead and joined him.

30min passed and Ed's stomach rumbled ruining the very peaceful silence.

Ed's face blushed and ended up getting even more red when he heard Roy chuckle next to him.  
"Here Ed you go get ready, and I'll get up and go get breakfast started. Meet me down in the kitchen when you're ready."

"Okay" was all Ed could say without showing how embarrassed he was even though Roy could probably already see the embarrassment on his face.

After Roy put clothes on and left to go make breakfast, Ed just sat there thinking about last night. 'Oh Gate how could I have done that again? Whoever you are that I should be saying this too, please don't let it be like last time.' And with that Ed got up put clothes on went to the bathroom, washed his face. While taking his braid out to fix his hair, his trusty hair tie finally gave out on him and snapped. 'Damn it now I have to go walk around with my hair down until I can get a new one. Oh well no use freaking out about it now.' And with that Ed walked out of the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

Ed came down to a full on buffet. There was pancakes, Eggs, French toast, regular toast, bacon, sausage, juice, and coffee. 'How long was I in the bathroom?' Ed was creepily amazed how Roy could make so much food in such little time.

Roy saw Ed's gaping face and thought it was because of the amount of food not because of how was. "Sorry it's a lot I didn't know what you were in the mood for so I just made what I had." Ed gave him a 'yay no shit' look however Roy wasn't sure what that look actually meant so took it the wrong way, "Did I get it wrong? Is there something else you wanted?"

"No! I mean no this is perfect thanks." Roy was relieved. "I'm just shocked of how you could make so much so fast."

"Eh it was nothing…" 'For the person I love' Roy really wanted to say it, but didn't know how to so he kept it in for a little while longer. "Please Ed dig in!"

"Okay thanks Roy!" And that is just what Ed did. Again hearing Ed call him 'Roy' just made him so happy inside. While eating Roy noticed that there was something different about Ed… 'AH his hair is down!' Roy was so intoxicated with Ed's hair that he didn't know he was staring. All he could think about was that he wanted to touch it. Rub his fingers through it.

After a little while Ed looked up and felt real uncomfortable from Roy staring. "Ahem."

"Huh oh sorry. It's just I noticed that your hair was down… I really like it."

Ed blushed "Thanks, my hair tie broke."

"Hmmm" after a few moments Roy got up went through his drawers and came back with an extra hair tie.

Ed was wondering why Roy had that, but then again he didn't think he would like the answer so he didn't ask. Instead he said thank you and took it. He was about to put it up when Roy stopped him.

"Uh can I… can I please do it?"

Ed was shocked he usually hated people messing with his hair, but he wasn't gonna lie, he really did want to feel Roy touching his hair. "Sure go ahead."

Roy went behind Ed and started petting his hair. 'Ah it is so soft.' As to not creep the kid out Roy reluctantly stopped petting Ed's head and went to braid it. "There you go it is done."

Ed went and touched his braid it felt really well done. Edward started to wonder how Roy knew how to braid.

Apparently his question was written all over his face cause Roy answered it. "When I was younger I would always braid my sister's hair." Ed was amazed he didn't know Roy had a sister, and for some reason seeing the look on Roy's face it told Ed not to push it anymore so instead he smiled and went back to eating along with Roy.

After they ate and cleaned up, Ed was about to head out. Roy just realized he forgot to tell Ed and he was running out of time. He was determined to tell him before he left, but he still didn't know how he wanted to.

Ed who was oblivious to the ongoing war in Roy's head had already put his shoes and jacket on and was just about to step out the door when out of know where he hears the most shocking words come out of the mouth he never thought he would hear them come out of.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Ed was frozen in his tracks, one foot out of the door and one foot in. He couldn't believe he was hearing those words come from Roy's mouth.

"W-what?"

"I said I love you."

A tear fell from Ed's eyes and neither he nor Roy knew if they were tears of happiness or tears of sadness. Even though Ed heard Roy say them out loud he couldn't believe they were true.

"Thanks, but I know you don't. I know you just said that because of when I asked you why you say it to other girls when you're having sex with them. I don't think I can take anymore disappointment."

Roy was stunned… 'He, he thought I was lying? He thought I was just saying that? No, no I wasn't.' "Edward I wasn't just saying that. I forgot that conversation we had, I really do love you. I want to be your boyfriend and you be mine, no one else's. I don't care if we never have sex again as long as you're with me."

Ed was stunned for the third time this morning and it wasn't even noon. "A-are you serious? Do you mean what you said?"

"Yeah of course. Hell though I might need to take a lot of breaks to relieve myself when we kiss though cause I won't be used to no sex, but for you I would make it work."

Ed couldn't help but laugh a little 'Of course that is what Roy would think I was talking about.' "No not about that I mean about the boyfriend part."

"Oh right well yes that too. I don't want anyone else but you. You make me happy Edward. I might not be the best boyfriend considering I haven't been one sense the academy, but I will try my best."

"Okay deal" and with that Ed leaned in to give Roy a kiss to make it official.

After they pulled away Roy smiled, but then it quickly went away.

"What is it?"

"Work. I'm gonna have to convince the new Fuhrer to allow me to date you."

"Huh?" Ed was confused he thought Roy was gonna try to keep their relationship a secret and he was already fine with that.

Roy could read it in Ed's eyes and he wasn't gonna make him do that, "No Ed I don't want our relationship a secret I want it to be known to the world. I honestly don't care if I can't become Fuhrer as long as I get to be with you. I just don't want to lose my job."

"Oh."

"Yes I know Grumman likes me, but I do know that he will want something in return for something this big."

"We will work something out together I promise."

And with that Roy leaned in and kissed Ed. He knew that this was gonna be hard, but as long as Ed was at his side he didn't care he would go to hell and back just to be with him.

* * *

**yay this chapter is up! now i can get to the juicy parts ;) **

**Ok so I decided to put Grumman as the new Furher because the promise day has already happen.**

**Sorry this one was boring i promise the next will be better!**

**Review tell me what you think of the plot so far considering this is now running on a whim...**

**anyway guys until next time just know i love you all and it means the world to me that you are reading this!**

**REVIEW! 3**

**love ya**

**Naomi **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay im back... well i wasnt gone long but i hate making you guys waiting any longer than necessary. i will be heading to college soon so i will be taking longer to write espcially next week because i have band camp 9:30am to 10pm ewwy :p anyway but i will write and much and as fast as possible. **

**thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows they make me so happy you guys are reading and enjoying! :)**

**ON to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**WARNINGS: This is rated m for sexual content and language.**

** This is also Yaoi so if you dont like please dont read if yo do like then please enjoy**

**CHAPTER WARNING: There is a Love scene in this chapter at the end...**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Roy and Ed walked through the HQ halls on a mission. They weren't holding hands or anything, but if you looked carefully you would see that the two were walking closer than any average two normal coworkers did. The decided they were gonna hold off expressing their love to each other in public at least until they get Fuhrer Grumman on their side. Finally after what seemed like the longest walk, both felt like they had weights on their backs as they were standing in front of the Fuhrer's door.

Roy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding "Ready?"

Ed let out a breath that he as well didn't know that he was holding in. "Yes let's go."

And with that Roy knocked on the door and waited. Both walked in after hearing the mumbled reply "come in."

"Ah Roy what a pleasant surprise. It is good to see you again."

"Yes it is good to see you too. Congrats on being Fuhrer."

"Thanks, so I know that you didn't come here just to chat… please sit down."

Both Ed and Roy looked at each other and went and sat in the two chairs that where right across from Grumman's desk.

"Oh Fullmetal I didn't see you there" Grumman started to speak to him and Ed couldn't help, but get tense from the short joke or at least that's what he thought he meant. That was until Grumman continued "I am sorry I missed you I was just so surprised to see Roy here. It has been a long time sense I talked to him" and with his explanation anyone who was paying attention could have noticed Ed visibly relax.

"Well yes sir I am here for a reason that only you can help me… well us with."

"Hmm and what would that be?"

"Well I want you to give me permission to date Ed."

Saying that Grumman was shocked would have to have been an understatement. He has known Roy for a very long time so hearing him ask for permission to actually date someone blew his mind. "My, my, Roy Mustang has finally found someone to steal his heart… how interesting."

"Yes I have and I know it's asking a lot from you considering he is one of my subordinates and not to mention he is the same sex as me, but I really do love Ed and I want to be with him."

"You know I have no problem with same sex relationships, however I do have to take in to consideration that Ed is your subordinate… hmm" At this point both Ed and Roy were sweating bullets they had no clue what he was thinking and at this moment for some reason both were thinking the worst possible thing. A few moments had gone by before the Fuhrer had spoken again. "Well I have decided to grant you both permission to date under one condition." Grumman paused a moment to let that sink in.

Roy was the first to speak "and what is this 'one condition'?"

"As you both know, we are trying to help rebuild Ishaval and so I want Ed to go over there and help rebuild."

"Huh why me?"

"Well you are a very strong Alchemist and considering you don't need to draw transmutation circles having you there will the speed up the process. You will stay there for 1 year or until the towns are rebuilt. Along with helping rebuild I would like you to help strengthen our bond with them as seeing how they don't trust us anymore."

"And why can't Roy come as well."

"Well for multiple reasons. One because we need him here, and two I am trying to not send the Alchemists that were in the war. A lot of people are still scared of them."

Roy already knew that, but upon hearing it out loud he actually had to admit he felt terrible again for all the suffering he had caused. Yes he didn't want Ed to be away from him for a whole year but if it meant that he could date Ed and have Ed help fix the horrors he helped create then he was willing to wait.

"Ed I am okay with it, well if you are. I don't want to be away from you for that long, but he has a point sending me there probably would be a bad idea. Honestly I don't think I could even set foot there without breaking down or something. Don't worry I will wait for you to come back."

At this point Ed was holding back tears that dared to fall from his face, "But I don't know if I can go a year without seeing you."

"I know Ed, but it is okay we will still be able to talk on the phone and I will always be right here waiting for you to return." After he finished talking Roy took a few steps forward and brought Ed into a long embrace.

After finally letting go Ed looked up and Roy and smiled "Okay." Finally Ed turned to Grumman who he forgot was sitting there and spoke to him, "Okay Sir I will go if you let me and Roy be together publicly."

"Deal."

"When do I have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning would be best."

"Okay" and with that both Ed and Roy left. They both took the rest of the day off so they could spend what little time they had left together a lone.

* * *

Roy took Ed to a nice restaurant and told him to order anything he wanted. Normally Ed wouldn't hesitant to jump and get practically anything on the menu, however today he was didn't feel that hungry so he ordered a burger and fries.

After dinner they went to Roy's house and cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie and ate ice cream. For some reason even though ice cream was made with milk, it still made Ed feel a little better. After the movie ended and they both finished their ice cream Ed looked up at Roy with such sad eyes. Roy could tell seeing as his eyes showed the same sadness in his. Roy knew this would be his last chance for a very long time so he leaned down and kissed Ed.

As Roy was about to pull away, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck to stop him. Roy wasn't gonna complain instead he licked Ed's bottom lip and demanded entrance in which he got very quickly. As soon as Ed opened his mouth Roy slipped his tongue in and was feeling every inch and to not forget. After a little while Ed's tongue started to fight back and after a long battle Roy let him win. Ed now had the upper hand in the kiss and was feeling his way through Roy's mouth. The pleasure of the kiss was going to both of the men's groins making it extremely uncomfortable. After a little while they had to pull a way to breathe, in which time Ed decided to climb on to Roy's hips and put pressure on both already hard ons and start to grind. I don't mean gently rub hips together, no I mean full on grind which caused a very need moan to escape Roy's lips. It felt so good Roy knew if Ed kept doing that he wasn't gonna be able to last much longer. "Oh gate Ed I don't think I can last much longer if you keep ahh-"

Ed decided to stop and get off Roy only to kneel on the floor and pull Roy's lets apart so he could get closer. Ed took his hand and grabbed the bulge that was between Roy's legs and started rubbing while his other hand went to the button of the pants. After getting the button undone and the zipper pulled down, Ed grabbed the hem of the pants and pulled them off along with Roy's boxers. Ed looked at the now exposed erection and his eyes had lust coving them completely.

"Ed are you su-ah" before Roy could even finish his sentenced Ed went and licked the top of the erection tasting Roy's precum. After teasing the head for a bit Ed heard Roy plead which was enough for him so he took it into his mouth slowly moving his head up and down the length, when getting to the top he would lick the shaft causing needy moans to escape Roy's lips. After a little while Roy couldn't take the slowly movement anymore and his hips thrusted up, however Ed wasn't prepared for it and Ed gagged not long though, but after that Ed did hold down Roy's hips after that.

"Oh gate please faster Ed!" Ed agreed and went faster. He relaxed his throat and forced the whole thing down his throat. he could feel the tip touching the back of his throat. By now Ed could feel that Roy was close so he kept sucking harder and faster until Roy couldn't take it anymore and he reached his climax screaming Ed's name. Ed tried to swallow everything. After Roy calmed down from his high he pulled Ed up for a kiss. Still out of breath Roy managed to say "Damn Ed that was the best blow job I have ever had." Hearing that caused Ed to blush. "Thanks."

Roy looked down and saw that Ed was extremely hard himself and thought that it probably hurt. For a while now Roy has been thinking and now he was about to do something he never thought he would do for anyone.

"Ed I-I want you t-to fuck me." Apparently Ed never thought Roy would say something like that to because the look on his face was bewildered.

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me. I love you and I've been thing for a while now and I have come to a conclusion that I would love for you to be the only one aloud inside me. If I am not gonna see you for a year I want to be able to remember this feeling and have you remember what it feels like to be inside me."

Even though Ed was shocked he wasn't gonna deny that he has always wanted to do this, so he nodded.

Roy smiled and took Ed's fingers and put them in his mouth to suck. After doing so Ed took the fingers out and Roy turned around to give his ass to the blonde. As soon as Ed got the nod he slowly stuck one finger in. This was the first time Roy has ever had something go in that way so it felt really alien but right now it actually felt kinda good. Seeing that Roy was relaxed Ed stuck another finger in and this time Roy felt the pain. It wasn't bad but he did feel it. After a little bit Ed started moving his fingers in and out and scissoring. Finally two fingers started to feel good which Roy new meant another finger was gonna be added soon so he prepared himself for the pain.

After the third was in and Ed felt Roy was ready he took his fingers out and kinda felt a little proud of the sounds that loss that came out of Roy's mouth. Ed pulled down his pants and looked at Roy for conformation.

"You ready?"

"Yup go." And with that Ed slid in. Roy was thankful that Ed prepped him cause if even after being prepped and it still hurt this bad he would never want to feel what it was like going in raw. After Ed was fully sheathed he waited for Roy to adjust. While waiting all Ed could think was how Roy was able to wait for him to adjust, waiting was like hell. He figured that next time he wasn't gonna make Roy wait so long.

"Okay Ed move" and that he did. He moved in and out slowly continuing and to get faster and he felt the tight muscle grip around him. Finally after a few thrusts Ed heard Roy grunt really loudly. Know that he hit Roy's prostate he kept aiming for that same spot harder and harder. Seeing as he was really close Ed grabbed Roy's already hard member and started stroking to the speed of his thrusts.

Feeling Ed inside of him and having Ed's hand pumping his cock Roy couldn't take it anymore and came on both their chests and Ed's hand. Feeling Roy's climax and every muscle in Roy's body tighten including the one already gripping Ed's own member, pushed Ed to the limit and caused his to release in Roy. After Ed hit his climax he fell on top of Roy, both breathing deeply.

"I love you Roy" Ed spoke between pants.

"I love you too Ed." after saying that both fell asleep on the couch. Well Roy on the couch and Ed on Roy.

* * *

The next morning they both woke up and took a shower. During the shower they ended up both 'relieving' each other at least 3 more times before they got out. Upon getting dressed they had breakfast.

After eating Roy took Ed to the train station to see him off.

"I am gonna miss you Roy. I love you."

"I am gonna miss you too and don't worry I will be here when you get back."

They smiled, kissed and hugged each other. After finally letting go Ed climbed on the train and got in his seat. He looked out of the window and saw Roy mouth 'I love you' right as the train started leaving.

'Sigh this is gonna be one long year.'

* * *

**Yay this chapter is up!**

**yikes can our favorite love bugs make it a whole year with out eachother... guess they are gonna have to!**

** So i noticed i over used the word "After" during this love scene :/ my bad... well im not gonna rewrite it :p not gonna lie i am kinda curious how many times i wrote it haha :) **

**Well anyway thank you guys for continuing to read my story! **

**im not sure when the next chapter will be up... it might take a while but im not sure sorry guys...**

**Anyway Please REVIEW!**

**Love you, **

**Naomi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy guys I am back... I am so sorry for the wait... College marching band is much different than high school and it is defiantly putting a toll on me i am exhausted and school hasnt even started yet yikes... oh well... **

**So every dinner break we got I always made sure to make time to stop in my dorm and write some of this chapter so be happy! I really hope you enjoy it i have worked really hard for being as tired as i am... any way please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**WARNING: Rated "m" for language and sexual content**

** This is also Yaoi if you do not like it please do not read if you do then Enjoy**

**Chapter Warning: No love scenes just minor language **

* * *

It has been 11 months sense Edward left to help rebuild Ishaval. Edward had been working extremely hard just to make sure that he will be able to leave when the 12 months were up. In the first 2 months Roy and Ed had called each other nonstop, whenever Ed had a break he would be on the phone with Roy. However the longer Ed was gone the less the calls came. Now every time Ed called Roy he was out of the office or really busy. Edward was very confused and had no clue as to what was going on, on his boyfriend's side.

Ed was on his lunch break for the day so he tried to call Roy and Hawkeye picked up the phone.

"Hey Hawkeye is Roy in?"

"Ed? Uh no he's out right now."

"Oh, where is he?"

"I'm sorry Edward I don't know."

"Yeah right. You wouldn't let him leave unless he told you the reason, I know you."

By now Hawkeye was sounding nervous and it was scaring Ed, "Fine you are right I do know where he is, however I cannot tell you at this moment please forgive me."

"Why can't you tell… Is it that you can't tell anyone or just me…" Being so far from him for so long was really starting to get to Ed he knew Roy loved him, but he also knew the man couldn't go a long time without sex.

"I cannot tell anyone, but especially not you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it… I.. it's just-" Ed could hear Hawkeye's mumbling come to a halt when someone walked in. Ed waited as calmly as he could for Hawkeye to finish her conversation with whoever was in the room with her… well that was until he heard the voice.

"Is that Roy? Let me speak to him!"

"Uh oh sorry I forgot you were on the other end… here you go" and with that Hawkeye gave the phone to Roy and mumbled that he was gone too long and needed to get back to work soon.

As soon as Ed heard the door close on the other line, he heard Roy finally speak "Hey babe what's up? How is it over there? Are they treating you better?"

The questions all came at once and Ed had to process them for a minute because he was still a little peeved about the whole not talking much. "Hey Roy, I am on my lunch break, it is pretty nice here, hot though, and yeah they are starting to warm up to us. The people I am helping are actually talking to me now and because my boyfriend never wants to talk to me during my breaks the kids here have been asking me to play with them."

"That's good I'm gl- wait a minute, I do want to talk to you what make you think I don't?"

"Well firstly you know when my breaks are and you never call me and whenever I call you, you are always out doing who knows what or you're busy."

"Well I am sorry it has been really crazy here lately. I guess I should call more though, I am sorry."

"Sigh it is fine I understand. Sorry I guess all the heat has just gone to my head."

"Yup well it is only for one more month, then you are free! I can't wait to see you love."

"I can't wait to see you too." On the other end Ed could here Hawkeye screaming at Roy to get off the phone and finish his paperwork. Ed couldn't help but laugh "Sounds like you are in trouble."

"Yeah or I will be if I don't start my paperwork, but I am going to miss your beautiful voice."

"Don't worry Roy it will only be one more month I promise I will be back as soon as possible."

"I know you will. Well I better go, I love you."

"I love you too" and with that they hung up.

* * *

After leaving the phone Edward went back to the house he was currently working on. He asked for the blueprint of the house and looked at it. Noticing that the house was doable with the supplies they gave him he got to work. In the beginning they were not allowed to use alchemy because a lot of the people that suffered in the war were still either very scared or very angry, but now that Ed has created a bond with all the Ishvalans, he is now able to use it which makes making the houses so much easier and faster, however it really is tiring Ed out.

Edward just had his lunch break, but after making that house he was already exhausted and wanting his next break. He was extremely grateful for the water the family gave him and ever more grateful for when his boss told him to come over which meant he got another break. Even if he was getting yelled at he would be fine with it.

"Hello Fullmetal you have been working really hard and I am very grateful for all your hard work."

"Thanks." Ed was kind of shocked the bosses never called you over to complement you because that would be 'wasting time'. If some of the bosses had their ways there probably would only be one break the whole day and that would be when they went to sleep. Hell they would probably make them work through the night.

"Anyway as I was saying, you have been working especially hard and you have been able to complete more houses then you were meant to fix so I am going to let you go early."

"What really! Wait I can't I made a promise with the Fuhrer and-"

"Oh I heard all about it. I had to keep tabs on you to make sure you were actually helping, and I called him and told him you were working extremely hard and he agreed to let you leave early."

"Oh my gate thank you so much!"

The boss couldn't help but laugh, "Just promise to surprise Roy for me."

"Huh? Oh I guess Fuhrer told you about the deal…"

"Yes he did. I need to know all the tabs on my minions."

"So when do I leave?"

"End of this week."

* * *

The end of the week came by really fast, and every time Ed talked to Roy on the phone he conveniently left out the fact that he was coming home a month early.

After the day and a half long train ride Ed finally got back from Ishaval and he was so happy he could finally see Roy's face again. Edward got off the train half expecting to see Roy there waiting for him, however he remembered that Roy didn't know he was back. 'Now the question is should I stop by his office or should I wait for him at his house as a surprise? Then again if he isn't in his office and I show up Havoc or one of the guys are bound to tell him I am back.' So Ed made the decision to wait for Roy at his house, but first he was gonna get food. He's not saying train food is bad considering he gets special food treatment for being in the military, but still he has to say it is not is forte.

While walking to the nice little café that reminded him of Resembool he saw Roy on the other side of the street just waiting there. 'Well I guess I was right not to go visit him at his office, but what is he doing there? What is he waiting for… or who is he waiting for?' Just as Ed was about to walk into the café so he didn't ruin the surprise for tonight he stopped mid walk when he saw a girl walk up to Roy. They were talking for a second then out of nowhere they hugged.

Now Edward was curious. 'What the hell is going on?' Ed probably looked like a creeper just staring but he had to know. Roy must have said something funny because the stupid black haired bitch started laughing. She gave something to Roy, but Ed couldn't see what it was. However whatever it was it made Roy smile he hugged the girl and kissed her.

Even long after both of them went their separate ways Ed couldn't help but be pissed. 'Oh my gate is Roy cheating on me? Is that why he has been not calling and is that why Hawkeye was stuttering to talk to me? Oh I need answers and I will get them.'

* * *

**Yay this chapter is up! I know it is short but I really wanted to put something up atleast... **

**Please review it makes me happy!**

**I will be writing as much as I can sorry if they wont be up right away like normaly... please forgive me.. **

**Review :)**

**Now.. hmm I wonder who this girl could be? (Yes I know... no I wont tell you... yet :p)**

**What did she give him?**

**Will Ed ever eat?**

**Tune in next time! hehe sorry i had too! **

**Love you guys**

**Review!**

**Naomi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I have another chapter Yay! :) Well I really have nothing else to say besides thanks for reading and reviewing I love waking up to a new Review it makes me all warm and fuzy inside lol you guys should review more espically if you havent before i have a lot of followers but hardly any review :( Anyway... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**WARNING: This is rated 'M' for language and sexual content **

**Chapter Warning: rated m for sex and language...**

* * *

Roy was walking home from work with a big smile on his face. He was having a great day. Upon entering his home his smile faded to a look of shock. There standing in his foyer was Edward Elric, his boyfriend, with a pissed off look on his face…

"Ed y-your back what a surprise." Roy walked up to Edward and gave him a hug. He also kissed him, but noticed that his kiss was not returned. "Ed is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is just fine, well besides the fact that I came home earlier and saw you out with a girl" Ed spoke with so much venom in his voice and had a look of hatred in his eyes. Roy wasn't gonna lie he was kind of scared.

"Edward it was not what it looked like."

"Oh so you didn't kiss some girl?"

"Well no I guess I did do that but-"

"But what? How do you think I felt when I saw you with that girl?"

"That is not fair! You weren't even supposed to be home yet." As soon as Roy said it he knew it was a mistake. "Edward I didn't-"

"Shut up I get it now. That is why you were always busy and out of your office. I still cannot believe you got Hawkeye in on it. Roy that's a dick move if you really didn't fucking love me, you could have just said so… then again I should of realized that your skirt chasing days couldn't have ended so easily. Surprise I am back and I am done here good bye Roy."

And with that Ed left. No matter how much Roy wanted to beg Ed to come back the words just couldn't come out. 'Edward never really trusted me. I know I was a dick and skirt chaser in the past, but I have changed I really have why can't he see it… why did he have to come back today of all days. I have to make things right. I can't lose Ed again. Even just knowing that Ed was coming back when he went to Ishaval, it still broke my heart to pieces. I can't imagine him never coming back.' Roy knew what he had to do, and firstly he was gonna have to make a phone call.

* * *

The phone rang about 3 times before the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Roy. We have a problem."

"Ah my dear Roy and what problem is this?"

"Edward came home early and saw us together."

"Does he know?"

"No he ran away before I could tell him."

"I know you wanted to wait, but I don't think you can anymore you are going to have to tell him."

"I know I just don't know how… I had everything planned for when he got back in a month not now…"

"It's okay Roy boy you'll think of something I believe in you… well I got to go."

"Okay bye love you."

"Love you too Roy."

After Roy hung up he felt so alone. 'Damn it why couldn't he tell me that he was coming home today.'

Roy was so irritated because his plans were ruined he worked so hard on them and now Edward had to come home early. The first thing that was first was that Roy will have to find Edward and apologize.

* * *

Roy had no clue as to where Edward would be. He checked at the dorms, the Head Quarters, and a few cafés. Roy has spent probably over 2 ½ hours looking for Ed. By now it was extremely dark out. If Roy had to guess it was probably already almost 10pm. Right as Roy was about to give up and quit he spotted a ray of golden that did not match the dark night. 'Ah found you!'

Roy began walking into a park, heading towards the swings where he saw the golden rays flowing in the wind. Roy finally made it to the swings and took a swing that was right next to Edward.

Noticing that Edward wasn't going to look up or make conversation, which honestly Roy would have been perfectly okay with Ed yelling at him telling him he was a bastard just as long as Ed would talk to him, he decided to start the conversation. However Roy did notice the dried up tears that were on Ed's boots.

"Nice night out huh?" Roy tried small talk, however all he got in return was a grunt and Roy thought he heard the word bastard, but he wasn't too sure. "Listen Edward it really wasn't what it looked like-"

Ed finally looked up at Roy and Roy could tell that Ed was indeed crying. Out of the 4 to 5 years Roy had known Ed he had never seen him cry. Roy saw him when he was missing and arm and a leg and yet the kid wasn't even crying then… he had to make this right.

"Let me finish" and when Edward shut his mouth to whatever he was gonna say Roy continued "Yes you did see me waiting in front of a shop for a girl and yes you did see me kiss her… but it wasn't just any ordinary girl Edward it was my sister." By now Ed was looking directly at Roy with him mouth in an "O" shape. "Edward she was doing me a favor. I asked her to get me something and you happen to just come back at the wrong time. I know I used to be a womanizer, skirt chaser, but I have changed and I would never cheat on you no matter what. Hell my sister would kick my ass if I even thought about cheating on you." Hearing that, Edward couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I guess I should of figured out the whole story before I accused you Roy I am sorry. I just had this whole night planned out and when I saw you with… well I guess your sister I guess I just lost it. I know pretty much every girl in central wants you so I mean can you blame me… and don't you dare let that go to your head."

Roy couldn't help but smirk. "Well to bad I am taken." After saying that Roy's smirk turned into the most genuine smile he has ever given.

"You got that right! You are mine and no one else's, got that?"

"Yes sir" Roy spoke mockingly like he was speaking to a superior and gave the mock salute to go with it. "So Ed how was this night supposed to turn out?"

Ed grinned "Well you know I was gonna surprise you when you walked in from work with a dinner on the table then we were gonna go upstairs and have a little fun… just the usual thing you would do when you haven't seen the person you love for almost a whole year" Ed spoke it with just a flat yet seductive voice that got Roy half hard.

"Well sense that was ruined with a fight… I think we should go home and make up…" Roy spoke with an even more seductive voice. Ed smiled and grabbed Roy's hand dragging him to a tube that was in the park.

"Why wait till we get home? Let's make up here."

"What if someone hears us?"

"Roy were at a kid park who in the hell brings their kids to a park at 11pm?"

* * *

Well apparently Roy didn't need any more convincing because as soon as they were in the tube Roy was already making out with Ed and making new hickeys on his neck. Both of them were very uncomfortable in the lower region, so they started grinding on each other's hard ons.

"I have been starved from sex for way too long" Roy spoke with lust covering his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore and started ripping Edward's shirt off as well as his own.

Ed shivered from the cold wind that blew on his bare chest but as soon as Roy took his hands and ghostly rubbed them down his chest he warmed up fast, forgetting about the cold.

While messing with one of Ed's nipples in his mouth he started pulling down Ed's pants leaving him in just his boxers.

Edward didn't want to be the only one almost naked so he started working on Roy's pants. Now they were both just in their damp expanded boxers. They stopped kissing to catch their breaths and Ed looked up at Roy and saw all the love he could possibly see as well as a need for sex. Looking down Ed could see that both of them were already close and probably wouldn't make it that far.

"Roy I don't think I can do any for play. I am already to close. Please just hurry."

Roy understood Ed clearly he felt the same way, so he took the rest of their clothes off and just rammed in. Ed cried out in pain. I hurt so much Roy forgot that not only was Ed not stretched but they also didn't have any lube so he felt terrible. He gave Ed a very apologetic look and kissed him. Ed nodded and told him it was okay even though Roy could see the pain in Ed's eyes really strongly.

"It's okay Roy just please move!"

And that is just what Roy did. At first he slowly moved in and out, but couldn't take it anymore and started going faster.

Edward was biting his lip trying to hide the pain. Edward's eyes got huge and he moaned deeply when Roy hit his prostate. Now that Roy knew where it was, he kept hitting it every time and now Ed had to focus on not cumming to early.

Roy could feel that he was getting close so he started pumping Ed and that did it for Ed he couldn't take it anymore. After 5 pumps from Roy's hand Ed released all over Roy and himself. Feeling the tightness of Ed's muscles grip him, Roy released right after.

After both rode out their orgasms. When they were both done Roy slowly pulled out. He noticed that when he pulled out, along with cum some blood came out as well. Roy felt terrible, but Ed still couldn't be happier. Every time Roy tried to apologize Ed just told him to shut up… well that was until Ed had to stand up to go him then he was a little pissed.

Roy decided to carry Ed home to make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it sorry the love scene was rushed, i know it was bad but I wanted to put it up before my schedule got really crazy.**

**Yay for Roy not cheating... congrats on Akumu no Tenshi for getting it right hehe :) **

**anyway please review and when ever i get the time i will post the next chapter...**

**Review**

**love you guys,**

**Naomi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I am back sorry for the little wait... well for me it was long but oh well I have been really busy my English teacher is evil! she really reminds me of the lady from drake and josh *shiver* **

**here is a small chapter just so i am not keeping you waiting. **

**i didnt not relook it over because i have to get back to a English paper so please forgive any of the mess ups.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for language and sexual content  
This chapter: Has some language but other than that it is pg13**

**please enjoy**

* * *

By the time Roy got home that night it was over 2am and he was exhausted. 'Maybe I should have taken Ed's offer and slept as his house… however I know I wouldn't be able to sleep with him next to me.' Roy smiled remembering the good time they had. 'Hmm maybe we should have cleaned up the tube before we left.' Roy couldn't help but laugh at the thought of some kid walking in that tube tomorrow morning and wondering what the white stuff was. 'Well mama have fun explaining that' and after Roy let the chuckles die he climbed in bed and went to sleep dreaming of Edward.

The next morning Roy was tired as ever. After opening his eyes and yawning Roy looked at the clock and saw that he was running late. "Shit Hawkeye is going to fucking kill me!" with that Roy jumped out of bed put his uniform on quickly and ran out of the door trying to button up his jacket. As soon as Roy locked the door for his front door, he looked down and saw he forgot pants. Grunting really loud he went and reopened the door and put pants on quickly. Now finally fully dressed he ran out the door and bolted to the Central Head Quarters.

* * *

When he got to HQ he was beyond exhausted. He was more exhausted when he saw the pissed of look in Hawkeyes face. Roy didn't know what possessed him to do it but out of nowhere he just started confessing about why he was late like you would do to your momma.

"I am so sorry I am late, I was out late with Edward then when I got home like around 2 am I fell asleep. I know I am so sorry that I was out that late but I wanted to make sure Ed got home okay and then this morning I kinda slept in, but when then when I got up this morning and was about to leave I kind of forgot pants and then-" Roy was just blabbering by now and Hawkeye couldn't take it anymore.

"OKAY COLONEL I GET IT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hawkeye felt like her ears were gonna fall off because Roy just kept talking and talking. And everyone else in the room felt like their ears were gonna fall off because of Hawkeyes scream. "God Roy did you even breath once in that whole damn monologue?"

Now that Roy stopped talking he finally felt the need to breath, so he took a large own and needless to say he was awake now.

"I am sorry." And with that Roy walked into his office and sat down. Hawkeye followed him and closed the door.

"Sigh it is fine Roy so did you work everything out with Edward atleast?"

"Yeah everything is better. He forgave me luckly."

"And as seeing how late you were out I am guessing that you and Ed made up in more ways than one."

Roy actually slightly blushed to that. Maybe it was because he was tired he didn't know, but what he did know was that this conversation was starting to get awkward. However Roy knew better not to come in late and then not answer any of Hawkeye's questions.

"Yeah we did."

"Did you tell him why?"

"No not yet I am gonna wait for the right time. I want it to be special."

"When is that?"

"They day we first met."

Hawkeye smiled at that, but then started thinking "Well if you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you just stay at his house after instead of going home, I mean you were already there you might as well… wait a minute you said you had to walk Ed home, does that mean you were already at your house… he could of stayed at your house."

"Yeah well about that…" Roy was so relieved when Havoc walked in because it meant that he wouldn't have to explain that he had to walk Ed home because they did it in a children park. However Roy's relieved turned into horror when he heard the reason that Havoc was in there.

"Oh my God Sir you will never believe this some parents took their kids to the central children's park and one of the kids found a bunch of cum and blood in one of the tubes!"

Roy's eyes bulged out and he was speechless. He knew if he attempted to talk he would end up bursting out in laughter. After taking a deep breath Roy was finally able to speak. "Really now and what did they say?"

"Well the mother called the police and she was pissed caused she had to explain to her 5 year old daughter what that was."

"Do they know who did it?" Roy was a little worried he didn't think there was cameras in the park but still you couldn't be too sure.

"No they don't they think it was too teenagers just trying to be funny."

Roy visibly relaxed. Havoc didn't notice however Hawkeye did. "Are they sure?"

"Well yeah there was blood mixed with the cum, how many adults do you know that would think that it is funny to have sex in a kid park let alone when you are on your period." Roy was finally completely relaxed knowing that they thought it was a boy and girl, not two boys.

"Yes I guess you are right. So why you telling me?"

"Well they wanted to get the military involved."

"What for?"

"Well they decided to put cameras up so that can't happen again."

"Very well does that mean you want me to sign it off?"

"Yes sir." And with that Roy took the paper and dismissed Havoc. As soon as havoc shut the door Hawkeye started the talk.

"Roy you didn't did you? Please tell me that it wasn't really you and Edward."

"You heard Havoc, they said it was a boy and girl and from what I know both me and Ed are male."

"They aren't 100% sure though sir… OMG it was you guys eww."

"Fine it was. That was where I ran into him and we just yeah… you cannot tell anyone."

"But sir-"

"That's an order!"

"Yes sir, so how did you both fit in that tube?"

"Yes it was very uncomfortable however Edward is very flexable."

Hawkeye blushed extremely red upon hearing that. "Well sir if t-that is a-all I-I am going to g-go." And with that she turned around to leave. When she got to the door, the door was opened and in walked in Edward Elric.

"Morning 1st Lieutenant."

Hawkeye couldn't respond, she just blushed harder and left the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Well morning Edward." Roy walked around and kissed Ed. "So today apparently some lady took her kid to the park and her daughter found a "Wonderful, mind blowing" Surprise in one of the tubes. They are now requesting the military to put cameras up."

Ed couldn't help but grin "Hmm I would have to say it was pretty mind blowing." Want to experience it again?" Ed added with a wink. Roy could feel his member harden completely. He smiled back so Ed went to the door shut it, locked it and transmuted the walls to be soundproof.

As Ed walked over to Roy he spoke in a low voice, "Today it is my turn." Roy gulped but agreed.

* * *

**Well there you have it! please forgive any errors and how short it is.**

**I am not gonna lie it is really fun to make Hawkeye embarrassed hehe and oh that poor little girl who had to witness it... **

**Please review and i hope to have a new chapter up soon... the end is coming! **

**love you guys! 3**

**Naomi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I am back yay! Sorry for the delay school is being evil and yesterday we had our first home football game so yay the band finally got to preform!**

**Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews I love waking up and seeing that I have them.**

**There will probably be only 1 chapter left plus an epilogue so not gonna lie kinda sad I enjoyed writing this story. **

*****if you have any requests on a story let me know and i will write one after this story, just tell me the anime(check the animes that I really know on my page) and the story line and i will get to work! dont worry you will get the credit :) -more detail about it at the end...**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fullmetal alchemist**

**WARNINGS: Rated m for language and sexual content  
It is also Yaoi**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"So Ed has been in the Colonels office quite a while…" Havoc decided to point out. Everyone looked up and nodded except for Hawkeye who was blushing really hard, therefore she was looking down. Havoc looked over and noticed Hawkeyes blush, "Hawkeye why are you blushing?"

"Uh nothing…"

No one was used to Hawkeye stuttering before so at this point everyone was wide eyed. Finally Brenda caught on.

"Y-you don't think they are… you know?"

As soon as Brenda said that everyone caught on. Havoc was the first one to speak after that. "That's impossible if they were having sex we would have to be hearing at least one of them…right? I mean Edward is pretty loud in general I don't think it is even possible for him to be quiet."

"Not so fast remember the blue glow that we saw an hour ago. I bet you Edward used some sort of alchemy that could block out sound."

"Oh shit Falman you are right!" Now all their faces were blood shot red

* * *

"Hey Edward you were right that was mind blowing."

"Yup told you." Ed responded to Roy after finally putting the last item of clothing on. "We should do it this way more often."

"No way Edward that was a onetime deal. I am always Seme."

"Oh come on that's not fair, my ass won't be able to handle it all the fucking time."

"Hmm I guess you are right, I am pretty damn good aren't I?"

"Shut up you stupid bastard."

"Yeah, yeah I love you too. So tomorrow night would you want to go to dinner around 6ish?"

"Huh, uh, yeah sure I don't see why not. Sounds like fun."

"Cool so I will pick you up at 5:30pm."

"Okay… So Roy do you think the guys know about what we just did." Edward asked while he and Roy were leaving.

"No I don't think so how would they I mean you did make it soundproof and-" Roy stopped midsentence when he and Edward walked out of room and everyone's face was blood red and staring at them "You did make it soundproof right Ed?" Roy whispered to him so only he could here.

"Yeah I did… Hey guys…"

"Hey Edward." Everyone spoke in unison.

"Okay well this is really awkward so I am going to go… Bye" and with that Edward basically ran away from the room leaving Roy alone in a very tense room.

"So Hawkeye I finished my paperwork for the day so I am gonna go home." With saying that Roy tried to run out of the room only to be stopped by what Havoc said.

"Really you were able to do all your paperwork with Edward on top of your desk?"

Everyone freezed "Actually I finished before Edward came in just so I could put Ed on my desk and have fun with him. Then we went to the couch and did it there… honestly I thinking fucking on a couch is much better than a desk. Kind of hurts the back especially with how rough he and I are when we are were going at it. Oh and you can't forget that-"

Hawkeye couldn't take anymore "THAT'S ENOUGH! WE GET IT PLEASE STOP FOR GODS SAKE!"

Roy smirked, "Then all of you stay out of my business. Ed soundproofed the door for you guys, so the least you can do is just back the fuck off. Me and Ed are gonna be with each other for a very long time so you better get used to it. I promise you all that most of the time it will be at one of our houses however if we do decide to fuck here we will make sure the door is locked and the room is fucking sound proof okay? I believe that is fair. Damn just be glad I am sticking with one person now jeeze!" and with that Roy left the room.

"Good job Havoc."

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

Roy was back at his house and pacing like there was no tomorrow. 'Okay let's see here tomorrow is the day. It has to be perfect. I wonder if he will notice that it's the day we met. I hope so. Where should we go to eat? I want it to be a very nice restaurant. Oh I know!' Roy picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello welcome to Macaroni Grill how may I help you?"_

"Jerry? Hey it is Roy Mustang."

_"Ah Roy what a pleasant surprise! Do you have a date tonight?"_

"Yes I do but it is not tonight I would like a reservation for 2 at 6pm please."

_"Very well Roy. This must be an very good girl if you are taking her here. I know you and you are cheap."_

"Shut up, but yes HE is amazing and I am goin-"

_"Woah, woah, woah he as in a boy? Wow Roy I didn't know you were like that? Guess that's why you could never keep a girl."_

"No I am not gay I only like him he is different… anyway as I was saying, I am planning on popping the question tomorrow and I want it to be absolutely perfect."

_"AHH CONGRATULATIONS!" Roy could here in the background someone yelling at Jerry and Jerry respond that he was sorry it is just that Roy is planning on settling down.  
"Wait you mean our Roy? Roy mustang is finally settling down?"  
"Yeah I know can you believe it?"  
"And he is gonna ask here right?"  
"Yup!"  
"That's great who is the lucky lady?"  
"That's the thing it's a boy."  
"I knew it! Well congrats for him. Let him know that we will make sure that tomorrow is perfect!"_

_"Hey Roy you still there."_

"Yes I am and I heard it all so thanks…"

_"No problem anything for you. You're like our brother and don't worry we will give you a discount and free desert."_

"Thanks guys I owe you guys a lot."

_"Nah just don't hurt this lucky guy of yours."_

"Trust me, I don't plan on it. Never again."

_"What do you mean never again?"_

"Don't worry about it anyway I got to go bye Jerry see you tomorrow."

_"Okay bye."_

'Well that was easy now to get clothes for tomorrow and clean this place up. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day. Let's just hope Edward says yes.'

* * *

**Yay this chapter is up! 2 more to go including Epilogue! **

**I chose Macaroni Grill because it is a restaurant near where i live and it is delicious! and Jerry is just some random name...**

*****Like i said before the chapter if you have a story like that you would want me to write let me know and i will write for you. you will get the credit ill just be the writer.**

**Even if you are a guest you can still tell me by reviewing on this story just tell me the name you want to go by so i can give you credit.**

**If you want to just tell me the name of the anime you want and the story line. (please look on my page for the animes that i know) if you are to lazy just chose an anime and i will let you know if i know it... basically im pretty basic with my anime (FMA, D-gray man, Death note, black butler, ouran highschool host club, vampire knight, etc.) also give me the characters you want and the rating you want your story to be. **

**i know its a lot but i want your story to be perfect! **

**bye guys!**

**Naomi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy guys I am back! Thank you guys all for following this story. you have no idea how much it means to me. I love seeing it being followed. i am trying really hard on this story and i am hoping you guys are enjoying it. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but i have been writing this chapter for the past week during my free time between classes. I didn't do my review on this chapter so i am truly sorry for all the mishaps in it ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT. THIS IS ALSO YAOI (boy on boy) IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU DO THEN GO AHEAD!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Roy woke up earlier than normal, seeing as how he took today off. Today was a very special day and it was just gonna get even more special. After getting out of bed Roy decided to make time pass by, by taking a quick shower. Upon walking into the bathroom and turning on the water Roy's mind started to wander. 'What happens if Edward says no? What if I am going to fast? Should I wait for another day, but I want it to be on the same day we met. What if I wait another year… sight I don't think I could wait another whole year, 365 days, 8765 hours, 525949 minutes, 31536000 seconds to have Edward as my own.'

All this thinking was really making him nervous so he decided to try and think positive. 'And what if he says yes? Will it be awkward? What if when I put the ring on I miss... dammit why is it that every time I try is and think positive it turns out negative? Tonight I at dinner I will propose. Ed will say yes. I'll put the ring on his left finger, we will go home and then we will make love till morning rises!' Roy was determined to make that the outcome, and he knew if he kept stressing about it he was bound to fuck it up. So after doing so he started to think about the after proposal, but while thinking his mind started wondering, which made his pants really uncomfortable.

Sighing Roy decided to get finally get undressed and jump in the shower. The hot water did nothing to settle his hard on, actually it made it worse much worse. The hot water made him think of Edward's warm mouth on it and the water was the saliva on it. Roy decided that it wasn't gonna go away on his own so he grabbed his hard on and started stroking up and down pretending that it was Ed deep throating him instead of his own hand. It didn't take on and in a few min Roy was shooting his seeds all on his hand and the shower floor. He didn't want to tire himself out so he couldn't be much fun tonight. After scrubbing his hair and washing his body, he turned the shower off and got out. He wrapped the towel around his body after getting drying off then went into his room to get dressed.

After getting dressed Roy looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9am. 'What the fuck! I still have 8 hours until I have to pick Edward up. What am I supposed to do now?' Roy looked around and saw that his house was getting kind of messing and if today went how he planned Edward would be coming over so he might as well straighten it up. Because he was in his room he started with that. By 10:15 he had already made his bed, put his clothes in his hamper, washed the windows, and vacuumed the floors, and dusted his desk, and dressers. When his room was completely spotless he went to the bathrooms and cleaned them.

After cleaning his room, the bathrooms, the living room, and the library he looked at the time and it was 1:03pm. Deciding after dinner they would probably come back here and watch a movie and have tea, Roy went to the kitchen and did all the dishes and realized he was gonna need to stalk his fridge before Edward came here. So he went to the store and bought so much food that it almost didn't fit in his fridge and pantry. By the time he got home and went put all the groceries away it was 3:50pm.

'Finally almost time!' Roy realized after doing all this work he got all sweaty so he decided to take another shower. After getting out he went and tried to go get dressed. After going through 10 outfits Roy finally chose a nice black suit and shiny black dress shoes, and to be extra fancy he decided to put on a real tie and not one of those snap on ties. 'Psh snap on ties are for pussies.' After getting dressed Roy went and slicked back his hair and brushed his teeth, flossed, and mouth washed, then brushed them again just to make sure. Roy wanted to look perfect for tonight.

Looking in the mirror Roy forgot to shave, so he did quickly and put some yummy, fancy, expensive clone on. Roy would of probably did more with his look if he didn't notice that it was already time to pick Edward up.

* * *

Right at 5:30 Edward heard a knock at his door. 'Always on time Roy.' Ed smiled to himself and did a quick look over in the mirror. Edward was very confused as to why Roy told him to wear something fancy. He supposed they were going to some fancy place, however normally Ed was able to pull off just waiting khakis and a nice dress shirt, but know Roy asked him to wear a suit why the fuck did he have to wear a suit.

Ed went down stairs and opened the door. To say Ed's face was priceless would had to of been an understatement. Seeing Roy all dressed up and the smell of his favorite clone running off on him instantly made Ed want to ravish him.

However Roy was having the same problem as Ed. he couldn't take his eyes off the kid. He was speechless. Ed was in a Black suit as well, with a bowtie and he had his hair down. Roy never said it, but he absolutely loved when Edward would keep his hair down.

Edward was the first to break the silence "S-so uh are we g-gonna go?"

"Uh yes. Sorry it is just you look absolutely stunning."

Ed started blushing uncontrollably "thanks you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks well lets go, I don't want to lose our reservation."

* * *

After the fifteen minute drive of silence they finally reached the restaurant. Edward was very amazed, he always saw this restaurant but never went it because it was so fancy and expensive. Roy opened the door for Ed who blushed and then mumbled something about not being a girl. However Roy just laughed. Both walked into the restaurant and as soon as they walked in the host spoke up.

"Ah Roy welcome, your table is ready."

"Thanks Jerry."

Edward noticed how close the two seemed and had to guess that Roy used to come here a lot. Edward couldn't help but shiver when he felt the man called Jerry's eyes on him looking him over. Jerry turned around gave a Roy smirk that said well done and then brought them to their table. The table was already set with bread and two wine glasses filled with probably some expensive fancy wine.

Ed took one look at the menu and was feeling really guilty the prices were terrible. 'What the hell should I get, everything is too damn expensive.'

As reading his mind Roy spoke up "Edward please don't worry about the price, please get whatever you want."

"b-but the cheapest thing is $25!"

"Technically the cheapest thing is free and it is water." Roy spoke and winked at Ed who decided to give a glare in return. However Ed didn't complain anymore. When the waiter came he asked for what they wanted and Ed asked for the Berkshire Pork Scaloppine, Arugula, Cherry Tomatoes, Red Onions, Olive Oil, and Roy asked for the Fusilli, Berkshire Sausage, King Trumpette Mushrooms, Pomodoro. After they ordered the waiter took their menus and left.

While waiting for their dinner the guys decided to do some small talk. They talked pretty much about anything. Ed kept having the feeling someone was watching him and when he looked around he saw some guy staring at him and Roy. Roy looked up and saw what Ed was looking at. "Sigh will you excuse me for a second." And with that Roy got up and walked to the person that has been staring at them.

"What the fuck are you doing? You are creeping Edward out."

"I am so sorry I just would have never guessed that when you called saying you were finally settling down, that it was with the Fullmetal Alchemist. I mean hell Roy, Edward is way too good for you."

"Ugh damn please don't say that I am already nervous as it is."

"Roy Mustang nervous? Never thought that would have happened before."

"Well yeah I have never had to do this before."

"Don't worry you will be fine just take a deep breath… say when are you planning on asking him."

"Well after we eat and anyway can you please stop staring?"

"Sorry okay I will leave you guys alone." After that Roy took his leave and went to go and sit with Edward again.

"Sorry about that."

"It is fine. Who was that?"

"Oh that was just the manager. He is a very nice guy, he just doesn't think things through." Finally after about 15 minutes, they got their food and started eating. After dinner and desert Roy paid now they were just sitting down and finishing their drink.

"So Ed you do know what day this is right?"

"Huh" Ed thought about it for a minute then his eyes lit up "Of course this is the first day we met at the Rockbells house."

"Yup and today was probably the best day of my life. I might have not known it then, but I do know now. I am so glad I responded to your letters and came to see. Back then I always felt the need to watch over and I thought it was parental however as you grew up I noticed that it was something more and that I had grown to love you as something other than a parent. I have learned to love you as a lover would, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as a lover." Roy took a deep breath and finally spoke the words he has been planning for months now. "Edward I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Roy got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box and opened it revealing a golden ring with a red ruby in the middle.

"Edward will you marry me?"

* * *

**Muaha cliffhanger that is what you guys get for not reviewing a lot... depending on the amount of reviews i get the faster i will put up the next chapter and what Edward's answer will be... Yeah i know i am getting mean. **

**I want at least 50 review total then again 75 would be good to but i am not that mean... this is the longest story i have wrote and i want it to be reviewed and liked... a "Yay" and "Woot this is good" would make me happy as long as i get a pop up saying people reviewd! **

**Till next time bye guys! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ^_^**

**Naomi :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry I did not have this chapter up sooner, this weekend I went to an Anime Convention and didn't have time to put it up. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you guys sooo much for the Reviews they are making me very happy... even though when you read this chapter you might think other wise... -_-**

**1 more chapter left maybe 2 if I feel like making a epilogue, now on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT**

** THIS IS ALSO YAOI!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ed will you marry me?"

To say Ed was stunned would probably be an understatement. Had Ed always wanted this, yes, however actually hearing Roy say those words made him freeze. He didn't think it was possible that Roy would actually propose to him. Roy was a man whore for a reason. Edward always expected him to eventually brake up with him not propose to keep him forever.

Ed had been silent for quite a while and it was really making Roy nervous. All that was going through Roy's head was that he made a mistake and asked to early. Standing up, Roy looked up at Ed and could not for the life of him tell what he was thinking, and because of that, he thought the worse.

"Edward I am sorry it was too early. I understand. Please forgive me, it was just that having you gone for so long when you were away killed me inside. It made me realize that I wouldn't be able to live without you. I should of waited, please forgive me."

After hearing Roy take back his proposal it killed him inside. 'Shit he must have thought I was silent because I didn't want to marry him, not because I was shocked… no dammit I was silent of happiness not disgust.' But for some reason every time Ed tried to tell Roy that was not the case he choked up from the sad look in Roy's eyes.

"It is okay Ed, I already paid for dinner, you can leave now if you would like." And with that Roy kissed Ed on the cheek and left.

Finally after what felt like hours, however was only a few minutes Ed snapped out of it and screamed "Yes" only to realize Roy was no longer there. 'Oh my gate what have I done, I just ruined it. He is never going to forgive me again.' Edward looked down on the table and saw the ring that was meant for his finger sitting there abandoned. He picked it up and closely inspected the shiny golden ring with a red ruby in the middle. Upon further inspection he saw a small carving on the inside of the ring that said '_RoyEd forever'_. Seeing that just made Ed fall to his knees. He had no clue what to do, he was so heart broken.

Ed was so out of it he didn't notice someone come up to him until the person put his hand on Edward's Shoulder.

"Hey is everything alright kid? What happened?"

"Huh, oh you're the manager. Well no nothing is alright, I just made the biggest mistake ever."

"And if you don't mind me asking, what is that?"

"Well Roy asked me to marry him-"

"That's wonderful!"

"Well I thought so too and I got so stunned that I didn't respond fast enough and he took it as a no. And now he is gone." While speaking that sentence Edward was able to say it and hold the tears in, however as soon as the word "gone" left his mouth, the tears started falling.

"Aww but kid you technically didn't say no."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you think about it, you still haven't gave him your answer yet, but you should do it soon."

Thinking about what the man had said, he realized he was right. Ed never did say no, hell he really did want to marry the bastard. All he had to do is go to his house and let him know that he did want to actually marry him. "Thanks your right that is what I will do!" and with that Ed slid the ring on his left ring finger and went running to Roy's house.

* * *

When getting to Roy's house it had been about an hour and a half sense Roy left him at the restaurant. Upon reaching the door Ed started knocking on the door and franticly yelling for Roy to open up. After about 10 min of him knocking and having the neighbors come out giving him either annoyed or worried glances he remember the key Roy had gave him. Taking it out Ed and inserted it into the door and was relieved to hear the clicking sound of a door being unlocked. Finally after opening the door Ed pushed himself inside to a quiet house.

After shutting the door Ed went Roy hunting all throughout the house. After looking around the house for about 45 minutes Ed finely faced the fact that Roy was not there. 'Shit where could he be?'

Ed went to the phone and called the first person that came to his mind.

"Hello?"

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes."

"Hey this is Edward."

"Oh Edward what a surprise, congratulations!"

Damn she already knew Roy was gonna propose shit… "Uh yeah not exactly, he did propose to me however I was so stunned that I wasn't able to answer in time."

Hawkeye's voice and changed tragically "And what do you mean by that…"

Ed knew they were close, hell they were like brother and sister, and Ed knew how protective siblings could get "Uh well I never expected him to propose, and I was so shocked I couldn't get out my answer and he took it as a no, and when I went to go to his house to find him was isn't here and I don't know what to do. I was hoping you have heard from him or even knew where he was."

"And before I answer, what would have your answer of been?"

"What the fuck do you think, of course I would have fucking said yes!"

"Okay calm down Edward I was just making sure. Anyway I have not heard from him either, but if I do I promise you will be the first to know."

"Thanks and please don't tell anyone what happened."

"I won't, anyway if I were you I would check your guys most valuable places."

"Okay good idea, bye Hawkeye."

"Good bye Edward."

After that Both Ed and Hawkeye hung up and Ed went to work. First he went to the park where he first ran off to. After spending well over an hour there, he went to the playground and looked for him there. Ed was even more depressed when he saw that Roy was not there, however he did get a little chuckle out seeing as there was a security camera now in the park. Hours have gone by and Ed had basically searched all throughout Central, and still no Roy. He called Hawkeye to make sure she still hadn't seen him and she told him no.

* * *

3 days had gone by and Roy was still nowhere to be found. Hawkeye was started to get really worried for the both of them especially Ed considering he hasn't even slept a minute sense Roy had disappeared. After a little bit Hawkeye just thought of a place where Roy could be and so she called Ed.

"Hello?"

Hawkeye could help but noticed how tired Edward sounded. "Edward any luck?"

"No what about you?"

"Well I am not 100% sure, however I do believe I know a place Roy might be."

"Well spill it where is he…" Ed was very impatient at this point. He just wanted to find Roy, tell him he loved him and that he really did want to marry him.

"Chill I am not sure if he is actually there, but I think he might be at his sister Sarah's house. They were always very close. She was the one that got him the ring."

"Oh yes I remember her! Please can I have her number I need to know!"

"Sure." And with that Hawkeye gave Ed Roy's sisters number and hung up.

As soon as Edward hung up he looked at the number and put it in the phone and called. On the third ring some girl picked up.

* * *

Sarah had been walking around her house when she heard her phone ring.

"Uh hello is this Sarah Mustang?"

"Ah yes who is this?"

"This is Edward Elric-"

"Ah Edward… what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Roy."

"If I had seen Roy…." Sarah had stuttered and looked up to the black haired guy looking at her. He shook his head negatively. "No Edward I am sorry I have not seen him, may I ask why you are calling?"

"Huh oh well I just have been looking for him for a while now and he hasn't come home yet."

"Oh well I am sorry I haven't seen him, but I will let you know." And with that she hung up.

"Sigh, you know Roy you can't stay here forever."

"I know, I don't planned on staying here forever. I just can't face him right now that is all."

* * *

Edward thought he should let Hawkeye know what happened when he called his sister. After explaining the phone call, Ed hung up with Hawkeye. He was very tired it has been 3 days sense he has slept, eaten, and even bathed. He had finally started to feel his body giving out on him and with one step down the stairs he just collapsed into the world of unconsciousness, falling down the stairs.

Hawkeye thought Sarah's behavior to be very suspicious and decided to go see for herself. After work Hawkeye went to the train station and got on the next train. After she got off the train she hailed a taxi and gave the driver Roy's sister address. Finally arriving to Sarah's house, she paid the driver, went to the house and knocked on the door.

Hawkeye planned on killing Roy if she ever saw him, but when she saw Sarah open the door her who demeanor changed and she seemed very pleasant. "Ah hello Sarah long time no see, I was just wondering if I could speak to my brother?"

"Uh H-hey Hawkeye I am s-sorry to say, but Roy is not h-here and I haven't s-seen him." Even though Hawkeye was smiling and Sarah wasn't part of the military Hawkeye still scared her.

"Please do not lie to me I know Roy is here and I would love to speak to him. Please do not make me ask again."

"Sigh very well. I was never good at lying to you. Come on in."

Sarah let Hawkeye in and took her to Roy. When Hawkeye spotted Roy, her anger flew up and Sarah knew she was to leave the two alone to talk. Needless to say Roy was not too happy about his sister leaving him. Hawkeye would go much easier on him if she was there.

"Hello Mustang, mind telling me what you are doing?"

"Uh Riza it is so nice to see you. I am so very sorry that I didn't tell you I was gonna take days off. I just-"

"Oh can it Roy! I know what happened you moron Ed has been looking for you for the past 3 days straight. The poor kid hasn't sleep this whole time! Probably hasn't eaten either."

"Wait what? Why should he care? He is the one that said no."

"Oh shut the fuck up Roy! He never fucking said no! He was just very shocked that you proposed. If you would have just waited a few minutes longer before running away like a baby then you would have heard him say yes."

"…"

"Seriously Roy what would you do if the biggest man whore actually decided to commit and settle down with you and only you? Would you be pretty damn surprised?"

"…"

"…" Having Roy not answer was really pissing Hawkeye off and her hand kept itching toward her gun. Finally after some moment Roy finally responded.

"I guess you are right. Sigh I should have waited. Ugh I am so damn stupid. I guess I should go apologize huh?"

"You think?"

* * *

After talking to his sister Roy went back to the train station and went home. Getting to his house he walked in hoping Ed was there. However when Roy opened the door he could of sworn that his heart stopped. Looking down at the bottom of the stairs he say Edward lying face first of the ground with some blood on the floor. "OH GATE EDWARD!"

Roy ran up to him and flipped him over and laid him in his lap. He saw that Ed cut up his body on the fall and as well had some carpet burn all up his arms. Even though Roy saw Edwards broken body he could only pay attention to one thing and that was the ring on Edward's finger. 'Oh shit he did say yes.'

Roy got up from the ground and called the hospital. They had someone on their way. "Oh Edward please be okay."

* * *

**Yeah! I have finished this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your opinion on this chapter I am really bad at writing scenes where the character is hurt...**

**I know it was a sad chapter, but hey that means it can only get better from here. :) **

**Please let me know what you thought...**

**oh and if you have any requests on a story for me to write let me know and I will make sure to write it for you! :) **

**love you guysuntil next time!**

**Naomi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! Again sorry for the delay. I finally had time to write it! Yes I am so proud of my self! The fact that I dropped my I phone and cracked the screen which is making me not want to touch my phone did a lot to help in writing this chapter... i have managed to cut my fingers 3 times cause of the glass of the screen sigh -_- time to get a new phone... **

**Okay sorry for that i had to rant anyway thank you for the reviews... I know this chapter is kinda slow but it leads up to the next chapter(Epilogue) T.T i cant believe it is almost over wah i am so gonna miss writing... **

**i am running out of ideas so if you have any story ideas let me know i will write them and i promise you will get full credit! :) ps. doesnt have to be FMA story just message me what you want it to be and what it is to be about.! **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT. THIS IS ALSO YAOI.**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

Edward woke up not knowing what was going on. He couldn't open his eyes because of where ever he was, the room was very bright. After finally taking some time to adjust he opened his eyes and noticed he was in a very white room. White walls, white sheets, white pillows, and white floors. 'What the fuck why is everything white?' From all the whiteness in the room Edward guessed he was in a hospital, but now the question is how did he get here? And what happened to him?

He took the blankets off of him and noticed that he had a cast on his flesh arm and a big dent in his automail arm. He noticed that his cheek was swollen, his body had burns all over it, looks like a rug burn to him and apparently his ankle was swollen pretty bad as well. Finally after getting a good look of his body he started to feel sick, so he covered his body up.

After he put the blanket back on he started to feel cozy and was just about to fall back asleep. That is until the door to his room was opened and a older man with graying brown hair came in with a lab coat.

"Ah hello Mr. Elric, I see you are finally awake that is good. How are you feeling?"

"Uh yeah I am awake. I'm feeling fine now if you don't mind, can you please just tell me what the fuck is going on… why am I in a hospital?"

"Ah you don't remember? I guess that doesn't surprise me you probably hit your head pretty hard during the fall."

"Fall? What fall?"

Sigh "Edward to simply put it, you fell down the stairs. Now I will be right back. Someone has been waiting for you to wake up ever since you got here. Let me go get them." And with that the doctor left the room.

Now that the doctor was gone the room became really silent and Edward ended up just sitting there in his thoughts. 'I fell when did I fall? Al and I… are apartment is only one level and the HQ has elevators.' Edward was way too preoccupied in his thoughts to notice the frantic Roy run into his room.

"Oh my gate Edward you are okay!"

Hearing Roy's voice brought Ed out of his little thoughts and as soon as Edward looked up at Roy, it felt like a huge brick came crashing down on his head, and he remembered everything. The dinner, proposal, Roy running away, and him falling down the stairs of Roy's house. With remembering everything Edward wasn't able to look at Roy so he started looking down and playing with his hands.

"Oh Edward you have no idea how worried I was I cant-"

"How worried you were? What the fuck? You stupid bastard what about me… you disappeared for three days. I had no clue where the hell you were! I looked all over Central for you for 3 days, 72 hours, 4,320 min straight looking for you and you say you were fucking worried about me!" throughout that whole complain Edward forgot to breath so when it was over he took a huge breath a sighed.

Roy was standing there stunned, yeah Hawkeye told him Ed was worried about him and has been looking for him, but he didn't know it was that bad. Roy felt so miserable. It was all his fault Ed was in the hospital.

"Listen Edward I am so sorry, please forgive me I didn't know you were looking for me. I should have ran away. It was just cause I didn't know what to do when I thought you were going to say no and I-"

"yeah that's another thing. What the fuck gave you the right to just storm off before I was able to give you my answer."

"I know that was wrong of me and I am so so so sorry Edward please believe me. I promise I will never do it again."

Edward couldn't help but sigh. He knew Roy was sorry he also knew that if it was him that proposed and Roy that took so long to respond, he probably would have thought he was going to say no too. Right when Ed was about to accept Roy's apology the doctor came in.

"Hey Edward, I brought your pain medicine. I suggest taking it now before the pain starts to hit full throttle."

"Okay thanks, so when do I get to be let out?"

"Well we still have to do an x-ray on your ankle and depending on the turn out on that probably within 2-3 days."

"So what is the damage anyway?"

"Well as you can tell you broke your arm, had excessive rug burn, a possible broken ankle although it might just be sprang, a bruised cheek, and a minor concussion."

"Damn all that from just falling down the stairs."

"Well yes, those are the major problems, we also noticed you had a fever, lack of sleep, and lack of food. I believe you got hurt worse than nessacary because of all the lack of nutrients and sleep."

Roy felt a stab of guilt pierce him in the heart. Edward looked at Roy and saw the pain in his eyes. He know exactly what Roy was thinking and it was kinda pissing him off, so he decided to clarify.

"Well none of that matters now. As you ALL can see I am fine now. As soon as I get out of this hell hole, I will be even greater because I will be going home to the best fiancé in the world, and I wouldn't chance a thing in my life."

Each word Edward spoke Roy's eyes got bigger, and as soon as Edward spoke the word fiancé Roy let out the tears he has been holding in.

The doctor saw the tears in Roy's eyes and decided it was his time to leave them alone.

Edward looked into Roy's eyes and was kinda confused. In his eyes he saw so much joy and yet he was crying he didn't understand. "Roy are you okay?"

"huh?" Roy moved his hand and felt that his face was wet. "Oh I am just so happy Ed. You have no idea how much your words meant to me. Oh I love you!" Roy ran over and gave Ed the biggest hug, but not enough to hurt him.

* * *

Roy left and brought Ed food and the sat and ate together. After they ate they talked for a long while. 4 hours had gone by and the doctor came to tell Roy he had to go so they could do the x-ray. After the x-ray, Ed laid in bed and just couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten from trying to transmute his mother back to life to getting married to the most amazing guy ever. Then Ed realized he had forgot to tell Alphonse about the proposal. So he grabbed the phone and dialed the Rockbell's number.

On the third ring Alphonse answered the phone.

"Rockbell residence how may I help you?"

"Huh I see they have you working as a sectary now."

"Brother! How are you? I miss you so much?"

"Hey Al I miss you too. I am doing… good."

"What was with the pause?"

"sigh well I kinda am in the hospital-"

"Your where? What happened this time?!"

"Well you see… me and Roy were at dinner and then he proposed and then I took too long so he thought I rejected him so he ran, however I didn't, but anyway so then I-"

"WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY ROY PROPOSED! YOUR ENGAGED!"

"Yup! You need to see the ring it is beautiful!"

"Well duh I can't to see it… So how did him proposing involve you going to the hospital… oh gate don't tell me you guys did it so hard that eww!"

"Oh gate Alphonse no! If you wouldn't of interrupted I would have gotten to that part… anyway as I was saying after he thought I was gonna say no he ran so I went after him and I looked everywhere for him and while I was at his house I was at the top of the stairs talking on the phone and after I hung up I kinda tripped and fell down the stairs… but it was cause I hadn't slept for a while."

"Wow what an eventual week."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Well I am glad you are okay brother I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me to brother well I got to go. I will talk to you later."

"Well duh we better! You have to tell me when the wedding is."

"Of course I have to tell my best man!"

"Ahhh YAY!"

"haha bye Alphonse."

"Bye brother."

After they both hung up the doctor came in and told Ed that his leg was not broken just sprang and that he would be out of the hospital in 3 days. During the three days that Ed was in the hospital, Roy would barley leave his side. He took the days off and all Roy and Ed did was talk about wedding details and how it was gonna go. By the time Ed was able to leave the hospital, the already had the date, the colors, flowers, who all the important people were gonna be, where it was gonna be at. They were determined to make this the best wedding ever!

* * *

**Yay this chapter is up... sorry for it being slow... oh well anyway the next chapter will be the end of the story and i bet you can guess what it is gonna be about!**

**sigh i am soooooo sad i am gonna miss this story soo much i enjoyed writing it a lot and i dont know what to do after it... **

*****PLEASE if you have any ideas on a story and want it to be put in story form but are to lazy to write it or you are a guest please please let me know and i will be gladly to write the story and i promise you that i will give you full credit!**

**Dont forget to review!**

**love you guys soo much!'**

**Naomi**


	18. Epilogue

**Hey guys this is it! this is the final chapter I can not believe it! I am going to miss this story so much I loved writing it with a passion...**

**I will be starting a new story after this so please keep a look out... :)**

**It was requested by Alec21550 and it will be an Ouran high school host club story, Yaoi, based off the twins!  
Please be looking out for it! :)**

**Now on to the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT THIS IS ALSO YAOI**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Roy and Edward both got ready for the wedding. Even though Roy was technically the boy in the relationship and they both agreed to take his last name Ed still refused to wear a dress, so both were in black tux while everyone else was in red. Alphonse was Edward's best man and Havoc was Roy's best man. They got Elisia to be there ring bearer. It was a closed wedding where only their closes friends and family came. After doing their vows exchanging the rings, they kissed and everyone cheered. Everyone was either happy and or surprised that Roy was settling down, especially with a man. Well except for half the girls in central who were beyond pissed.

Actually the girls were the reason the wedding became a closed wedding. Ed had overheard some girls talking about ruining the wedding so they could have "their" Roy back, however as soon as Edward heard that, he turned into complete possessive girl mode and got those girls arrested and made the wedding a closed one. Roy was confused as to why Ed changed his mind, but Roy new better to question a pissed off Ed.

The wedding was over and they went to their reception. It was beautiful. The theme was beach like because that was where they were going go for their honeymoon. Although Ed loved kissing Roy he wasn't gonna lie, the stupid clinking the silverware on the glass was starting to get old. The danced, drank, and ate the whole night away. Oh you can't forget that both Ed and Roy cut the cake at the same time.

After the reception Roy and Ed went back to their house to get ready for the honeymoon. They were leaving the next day.

* * *

The next day Ed talked to Al about helping Ed move his stuff into Roy's house while Ed was at the honeymoon and Alphonse agreed. So Ed gave Al the key and ran off to get into the car and drive off to the train where the road for about 5 hours to get to a secluded beach which apparently Roy's paternal family owned. So they got the whole beach to themselves.

They got into the beach house and unpacked. Edward was very excited because he had never been to a beach before so when Roy was taking his sweet ass time unpacking Edward was already out the door. Roy couldn't help but laugh at Edwards still childish acts.

By the time Roy got outside he saw Edward standing at the edge of the beach as to where his feet would get wet when the tide came in.

"What's wrong hun?"

Ed looked up at Roy to see a worried look in his face, "Nothing I just can't believe how much of a 180 my life turned. I never thought I would have ever been married to the best man in the world. Sitting on a beach on my honeymoon. It just seems so unreal."

Roy smiled and went up to wrap his arms around Ed. "Yeah babe I know what you mean. Honestly this might now selfish, but I am kinda happy for what you and Al did. If that mistake never happened I would have never met you and you would have never had a reason to join the military."

"No what I hate to admit is that none of this would have happened, if that bastard of a father never had left us." Ed sighed "It is amazing how one thing can changed the whole world."

"Are you sad that your father wasn't at the wedding… I know that you sent him and invite."

"No I am not sad. I only invited him because I thought that was the right thing to do… I honestly never expected him to come."

By now it was starting to get late. It was already dark. Roy smiled, "So Edward do you want to go swimming?"

Edward nodded and started to walk back to the house to get his bathing suit, but Roy had stopped him.

"What makes you think we are using bathing suits… No one is around it is a private beach."

Ed smirked. He was kinda hoping that they were gonna go skinny dipping one day. 'Ha now I can check skinny dipping off my list to do before I die list.'

Roy and Ed both started stripping and after doing so they got in the water and started swimming around.

* * *

After about an hour of swimming they got out and went to the house and got showered up. After showering they both dried off and went to bed. However tonight Ed was feeling very horny and really wanted to sleep with his new husband.

Roy could feel that Ed was restless but decided to pretend to be asleep. He decided to make Edward beg for it. So Roy continued to snuggle with his new horny husband. However Ed didn't want to wake Roy up. He felt bad. So Ed decided to help himself and went to grab his own manhood. He gripped on to it and gasped it felt so well. He started to stroke up and down. That is until his hands got grabbed and pinned over his head. Edward was a little dazed from the sudden movement that it took him a moment to realize that Roy was not on top of him holding him down, grounding his own hips on to Ed.

"What do you think you were doing babe?"

Ed gulped, "I just didn't want t-to w-wake you up…oh Gate!" Because of the grounding of hips together Roy's dick was now fully erected and Ed could feel it rubbing on his own. "Well now that I see that you're awake, I believe that you can finish what you started." Roy smirked and went for the kiss. While kissing both had removed all their clothes, which wasn't much because all either one was wearing was boxers.

While Roy was playing and sucking on Ed's nipples he felt Edward getting close so he stopped and pulled away.

Both were panting helplessly, but Ed managed to speak "why did you stop?"

"I want you to cum with me."

Roy reached over to the bed stand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured some out into his hands and slicked up his fingers. After he felt they were good enough he bent down and rubbed his fingers at Edward's entrance. Slowly sticking one in he felt the tight muscle grip his finger before Ed relaxed. After while he slowly moved in and out until he added and second then a third finger. Finally after a while of prepping and begging on Edward's part, Roy took his fingers out and lubed up his cock. After he made sure it was good and slick he went and aligned his cock up and bent down to kiss Ed. While their lips were locked Roy slowly entered Ed. after sheathing all the way in he waited for the go on sign.

Ed remembered how terrible it was waiting for the go ahead sign so he told Roy to just get on with it so that is what Roy did. He was relentless. Thrusting in and out repeatedly nailing Ed's prostate each time. Roy felt Ed begin to tighten so he grabbed Ed's cock and pumped it to the speed of his thrusts. Finally after a while both came screaming each other's name.

After they both had came down from their high, Roy pulled Ed into a loving embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep.

However before the both feel asleep Ed spoke, "I love you Roy Mustang, you are the best husband in the world I wouldn't want anyone else in my life but you."

Roy smiled, "I love you too Edward Elric Mustang, I wouldn't want anyone else in my world besides you. You make my world go around."

And with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

**That is it the story is over :( how sad... this is my longest story...**

**anyway as I said before I will be writing a new story soon! **

**Requested by Alec**

**Ouran high school host club**

**Yaoi**

**Twins**

**Basic story plot: They realize that their love for each other is more than just to entertain the girls... how will they deal with it? How are their parents and Friends gonna accept it?**

**Yes it will be rated M **

**Stay tuned for this story! :)**


	19. Authors note :)

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I put the first chapter of my new story up. Its called "Brotherly love... Or not" Its a Ouran high school host club fanfic, and it is a Hikaru and Kaoru one! Please read it and enjoy! :) Reviews would be nice considering it is my first Fanfic that is not Fullmetal Alchemist!**


End file.
